Dépendance Narcissique
by Idril Daliem
Summary: Faire d'autrui sa victime pour rehausser l'image déficiente qu'il a de lui-même, tel est, au masculin comme au féminin, le projet de ce sujet aux apparences trompeuses. . Sakura ne s'était aperçue que trop tard de tout ceci. C'est sous le chantage et la culpabilité qu'il lui prodiguait son amour malsain. Mais seuls des mensonges sortaient de sa bouche. Résumé complet au prologue.
1. Prologue

**Résumé complet** : «Faire d'autrui sa victime pour rehausser l'image déficiente qu'il a de lui-même, tel est, au masculin comme au féminin, le projet de ce sujet aux apparences trompeuses.»... Sakura ne s'était aperçue que trop tard de tout ceci. C'est sous le chantage et la culpabilité "qu'il" lui prodiguait son amour malsain. Elle veut cesser de croire en lui et partir.

«Je t'aime.» ; « Je remercie tous les jours le ciel de t'avoir apporté à moi. » ; « Plus les jours passent et plus je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai eu de t'avoir rencontré cette année-là... »

De quoi rendre une femme heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais seuls des mensonges sortaient de sa bouche et pourtant, il parvenait à la faire rester. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être aimé de lui comme elle, elle l'aimait à en crever... Mais connait-il au moins ce que le mot amour signifie réellement ? ~ Non, son amour à lui, c'est "l'amour de soi". «On a tendance à craindre leur malveillance... Pourtant, c'est de leur intelligence qu'il faut se méfier.», lui avait-on un jour dit. Trop tard, elle en était devenue dépendante... « Ta condamnation, c'est de rester à mes côtés pour toujours. »

 **Auteur** : Idril Daliem

 **Genres** : Romance / Drame / Angst / Psychologie / Lemon / Univers Alternatif / Érotique / OOC

 **Crédit** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Annonce de l'auteur** : pourquoi rating M (voir même MA pour certains chapitre à venir, dont le genre "érotique") ? Je n'interdit pas forcément les mineurs de me lire, juste mettre en garde que cette fan fiction va comporter des passages psychologiques très poussés et des scènes explicites (une sexualité déviante, des violences, des manipulations, etc). Le rating mis en place n'est donc pas là pour faire joli, mais pour avertir qu'il s'agira d'une fan fiction avec un contenu adulte et explicite. Sur ce, très bonne lecture ~ (Cordialement, la direction)

* * *

 **DÉPENDANCE NARCISSIQUE**  
 **PROLOGUE**

— **Reste...**

Non, ne l'écoute pas.

 ** _—_ Ne pars pas...**

Ne le regarde surtout pas.

 ** _—_ Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...**

Ne te retourne pas.

 ** _—_ Sakura, lui souffla une voix rauque où perçait une pointe de désespoir.**

Ses yeux verts étincelants se voilèrent, elle n'en pouvait plus. L'air semblait lui manquer et sa respiration s'était faite plus saccadée. Sa conscience lui intimait dans un cri d'alerte de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir le plus loin possible de cet individu qu'elle s'était crue aimer de tout son cœur. Celui-ci en revanche, semblait lui faire croire qu'une nouvelle chance était possible. Mais combien de fois avait-elle fait demi-tour, persuadée qu'il changerait comme il le lui disait chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir ?

 ** _—_ Je ne peux plus faire semblant, Sasuke. Je ne veux plus...**

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure. Pourtant ses paroles avaient atteint son interlocuteur qui, torse nu dans leur lit, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il avait une fois de plus voulu la soumettre à ce qu'elle appelait "son ultime humiliation". Elle avait eu le courage de le repousser et de remettre en ordre ses vêtements désormais froissés.

 ** _—_ Je te promets d'être plus doux. S'il te plaît, revient dans le lit, insista son amant, un bras tendu vers elle en signe d'invitation.**

Elle s'était autorisée un regard vers lui, doucement. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Il était tellement beau, tellement attirant et enivrant. Pourtant, elle le savait, derrière ce beau visage d'ange se cachait un véritable démon qui se plaisait à la détruire à petit feu. Elle était à deux doigts de s'en sortir, mais...

 ** _—_ _Je suis peut-être la seule à m'en être rendue compte, mais Sakura, il te fait du mal comme ça... Pourquoi tu restes avec un type comme lui ? Je ne te comprends pas. Regarde comme il t'humilie, bordel ! Ta mère n'y voit que du feu ! Lui avait-on dit un soir dans leur cuisine, alors qu'ils avaient des amis à la maison. Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? Pourquoi, Sakura ?!_**  
 ** _—_ _Je ne sais pas..._**  
 _  
_Et c'était toujours ça. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait jamais. Et elle répondait ça depuis... elle ne savait même plus. Deux ans depuis la formation de ce couple empoisonné. Deux ans depuis la fin de leurs études au lycée. Cette amie lui avait posé cette question pendant tout ce temps. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question.

 ** _—_ Sakura, répéta Sasuke, qui s'était redressé vers le pied du lit.**

D'un geste brusque, elle s'était retrouvée plaquée sur le lit. Aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche, pourtant elle aurait toutes les raisons du monde de crier et de se débattre pour s'échapper de cette étreinte brûlante. Cependant elle fit abstraction de ses pensées qui lui hurlaient toujours de partir quand elle sentit soudainement une traînée humide longer son cou. Son bassin s'arqua sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait son amant. Ses fines mains qui se maintenaient en s'accrochant aux bras musclés de son compagnon se virent plaquées au-dessus de sa tête.

 ** _—_ Laisse-moi être le seul à pouvoir te toucher, lui avait-il susurré au creux de l'oreille en s'attelant à lui attacher les mains à la tête de lit.**

Elle y était habituée. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, les goûts de son compagnon avaient brusquement changé, passant de la douceur naturelle à un jeu beaucoup plus dangereux et moins aux goûts de la jeune femme. Elle s'était soumise à son choix par un soi-disant amour existant entre eux. Puis, elle s'était vite rendu compte que rien ne transpirait l'amour dans leurs ébats. Du plaisir, elle en ressentait, oh oui ! Mais bien vite, le plaisir se transformait en honte. La perception de la sexualité selon son amant était déviante et loin des mœurs sociales. Il se plaisait à la voir souffrir de ses mains ou de la voir souffrir par elle-même. Leur relation se résumait essentiellement à une relation de dominant-dominé. Il n'était majoritairement excité que par ça.

 ** _—_ Pas comme ça, parvint à haleter Sakura. Tu m'as promis d'être doux.**

L'homme aux cheveux ébène s'était arrêté dans ses préliminaires, dirigeant son regard de braise vers celui embué de sa "femme". Elle avait dit cela quand il avait remonté ses grandes mains vers son cou qu'il avait commencé à serrer de plus en plus fort alors qu'il lui mordillait un sein désormais rougit par les morsures.

 ** _—_ Plus doucement, s'il te plaît, continua-t-elle après quelques secondes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge. Juste ce soir au moins... Après, tu pourras faire comme tu le souhaites. Juste ce soir, s'il te plaît...**

Il sentait dans sa voix une forme de supplication. Son côté égoïste naturel lui dictait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais si cela lui permettait de reprendre le dessus, pourquoi pas ?

 ** _—_ D'accord, si ça peut te dissuader de partir.**

C'est quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se retrouvait encore, les yeux grands ouverts, dans les bras puissants de Sasuke. Celui-ci dormait profondément, sa tête posée dans le creux du cou de son amante. Son souffle régulier procurait une sensation de chatouillis qui provoquaient des frissons à la jeune femme.

C'était le moment de passer à l'action... Mais en avait-elle au moins le courage ? Tout n'était pas perdu, si ? Quand elle avait vue à quel point il s'était montré doux cette nuit, tout espoir de le faire continuer sur cette voie n'était pas négligeable. Peut-être pouvait-il changer ? Mais ça faisait plus d'un an qu'elle essayait pourtant et il redevenait cet être abominable après une période pleine de douceur et d'amour... Un amour factice qui se transformait vite en haine.

 ** _—_ Décide-toi, Sakura, murmura une voix chaude à son oreille.**

C'était crispé et horrifié que son regard déviât vers cette voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Avait-elle pensé à voix haute pour qu'il songe à penser qu'elle veuille partir ?

 ** _—_ Pars loin de moi et je me tue.**

Sentiment de culpabilité ? À son maximum.

* * *

 **[Note de l'auteur]** ; Et voici que je vous présente ma nouvelle fan fiction ! Oui, je sais, j'en écrit toujours une que je ne finit jamais, blabla, mais celle-ci sera finit ! Sûre. Bref, pour revenir sur le prologue, j'espère sincèrement que celui-ci vous aura plu et que vous souhaitez découvrir la suite. Le chapitre deux est même déjà en cours d'écriture et bien entamé. J'attends donc vos avis avec impatience. Merci à ma bêta-lectrice et correctrice, répondant au joli pseudonyme de Sweety ~ Cette dernière travaillera avec moi sur cette histoire.

Comme d'habitude, mes écrits n'étant jamais tout beau tout rose, vous remarquerez sans peine que Sakura va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres (bon, d'un côté, le thème abordé ne laisse en rien présager que du bonheur.)... Et que Sasuke est toujours aussi charmant. Que voulez-vous ? J'aime bien le décrire comme ça. Donc attention aux OOC ! La fan fiction se basant sur le PN (abréviation de pervers narcissique), j'essaie de donner à Sasuke un caractère se rapprochant le plus de ce que je sais sur ce trouble de la personnalité. Rien à voir avec le personnage original du manga. D'ailleurs, si vous avez une quelconque question sur le sujet, n'hésitez pas ! J'y répondrais avec grand plaisir.

\- Cette histoire mérite t-elle une suite ?

\- Qu'avez-vous ressentie en lisant ce prologue ?

\- Connaissiez-vous un peu ce trouble de la personnalité très rarement connu des gens ?

\- Que pensez-vous du caractère excessif de Sasuke ? (Franchement, je ne peux pas employer d'autres termes...)

En espérant de tout cœur vous revoir pour le chapitre 1 !  
Bisous, bisous,  
Idril ~

 ** _[Les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenues.]_**


	2. Chapitre Un

**Résumé complet** : «Faire d'autrui sa victime pour rehausser l'image déficiente qu'il a de lui-même, tel est, au masculin comme au féminin, le projet de ce sujet aux apparences trompeuses.»... Sakura ne s'était aperçue que trop tard de tout ceci. C'est sous le chantage et la culpabilité "qu'il" lui prodiguait son amour malsain. Elle veut cesser de croire en lui et partir.

«Je t'aime.» ; « Je remercie tous les jours le ciel de t'avoir apporté à moi. » ; « Plus les jours passent et plus je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai eu de t'avoir rencontré cette année-là... »

De quoi rendre une femme heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais seuls des mensonges sortaient de sa bouche et pourtant, il parvenait à la faire rester. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être aimé de lui comme elle, elle l'aimait à en crever... Mais connait-il au moins ce que le mot amour signifie réellement ? ~ Non, son amour à lui, c'est "l'amour de soi". «On a tendance à craindre leur malveillance... Pourtant, c'est de leur intelligence qu'il faut se méfier.», lui avait-on un jour dit. Trop tard, elle en était devenue dépendante... « Ta condamnation, c'est de rester à mes côtés pour toujours. »

 **Auteur** : Idril Daliem

 **Genres** : Romance / Drame / Angst / Psychologie / Lemon / Univers Alternatif / Érotique / OOC

 **Crédit** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Annonce de l'auteur** : pourquoi rating M (voir même MA pour certains chapitre à venir, dont le genre "érotique") ? Je n'interdit pas forcément les mineurs de me lire, juste mettre en garde que cette fan fiction va comporter des passages psychologiques très poussés et des scènes explicites (une sexualité déviante, des violences, des manipulations, etc). Le rating mis en place n'est donc pas là pour faire joli, mais pour avertir qu'il s'agira d'une fan fiction avec un contenu adulte et explicite. Sur ce, très bonne lecture ~ (Cordialement, la direction)

Les dialogues sont en gras.

Les souvenirs sont en italique.

Les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets

Les lettres sont entre guillemet et en gras.

* * *

 **ATTENTION /!\ :**

 **PRÉSENCE D'UN LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE.**

 **UNE DÉLIMITATION A ÉTÉ MISE EN PLACE**

 **CHAPITRE AU CONTENU POUVANT CHOQUER**

 **PSYCHOLOGIQUEMENT LES PLUS SENSIBLES.**

 **DÉPENDANCE NARCISSIQUE**  
 **CHAPITRE UN**  
 **_**

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Assise dans leur lit qu'ils partageaient depuis maintenant plus d'un an [1], Sakura Haruno, une jolie femme de tout juste vingt ans, humait l'odeur sucré de sa tisane encore fumante. Sans raison apparente, elle s'était remise à penser à leur rencontre, à autrefois comme dirait ses grands-parents. Un petit sourire était apparu sur ses fines lèvres à la pensée de ses années d'études.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était en dernière année de lycée. Il n'était pas passé inaperçu avec sa « belle gueule » comme s'était amusé à le surnommer Naruto Uzumaki, son ami depuis l'enfance. Ce nouvel élève avait été transféré depuis Kyoto pour venir se perdre dans ce lycée quelconque de Tokyo, au beau milieu de cette grande agglomération polluée qu'était la capitale japonaise.

Jamais elle n'avait su la véritable raison de son transfert dans leur lycée et à vrai dire, elle ne le lui avait jamais explicitement demandé. Il lui semblait que Naruto avait essayé, mais Sasuke Uchiha avait simplement répondu avec un sourire que c'était à cause du travail de ses parents. Mais bien sûr, tout ceci était faux, ses parents étaient morts depuis des années. Il vivait donc avec son frère aîné, patron d'une grande entreprise d'import-export en plein cœur du quartier des affaires de Shinjuku qui avait appartenu à leur défunt père. Sur le moment, la jeune fille s'était demandé pourquoi l'Uchiha avait mentit sur ses parents, mais peut-être le souvenir de leur décès était trop dur à supporter et qu'il essayait d'en dire le moins possible sur eux. C'était bien plus tard dans leur année qu'elle l'avait su en rencontrant enfin Itachi Uchiha, un grand et beau jeune homme aux cheveux longs qui l'avait toutefois mise dans l'embarras quand il avait demandé si elle était la petite copine de son frère. À ce moment-là, rien ne présageait que Sasuke et Sakura finiraient ensemble.

Sasuke savait la flatter, converser avec elle sur des sujets qu'ils semblaient avoir en commun. Pour accentuer le côté doux et entreprenant de Sasuke, il n'était pas rare qu'il prenne place à côté d'elle en cours pour continuer à lui parler discrètement pendant que les professeurs leur tournaient le dos.

 **— J'ai un entraînement de basket cet après-midi. On va disputer un match contre une autre école, ça te dirait de venir me voir jouer ? Avait-il demandé soudainement en chuchotant, alors que leur professeur d'histoire continuait à lire ses notes de cours.**  
 **— Oui, ça me plairait beaucoup.**

En plus d'être talentueux dans beaucoup de domaines, Sasuke excellait en sport et plus particulièrement au basketball. Cela aggravait sa côte de popularité et il n'était pas rare qu'il se fasse aborder dans les couloirs du lycée par des filles surexcitées, cherchant par tous les moyens à obtenir une quelconque faveur du beau joueur. Sakura, quant à elle, n'était pas très friande de ce sport et de toutes activités physiques en général. Elle n'était encore jamais allée voir un match, même d'entraînement, lors de ses années lycée. Mais il s'agissait de Sasuke et il l'avait invité elle et non pas une autre fille.

 **— Mais je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu le demandes à moi et pas à une autre fille ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner la jeune fille.**  
 **— Tu n'aimes pas le basket ? s'était alors empressé de demander Sasuke, l'air soudainement inquiet. Chose que Sakura n'avait pas trop compris sur le coup.**  
 **— Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le basket, disons que je ne m'y suis jamais réellement intéressée. Mais en soit, ça semble être un des seuls sports qui m'a l'air sympa, sourit-elle tandis que Sasuke eu l'air soulagé.**  
 **— Je te le demande à toi et à personne d'autre parce que...**  
 **— Hé, vous deux ! s'était alors emporté le professeur, les ayant finalement repérés. Le cours ne vous intéresse pas ? Je peux arranger ça en vous retenant tous les deux avec des heures supplémentaires.**

Sasuke s'était dépêché de s'excuser, tentant d'arranger les choses poliment, permettant ainsi à Sakura d'éviter l'heure de colle. Finalement, seul un avertissement leur fut été assigné et le sujet fut clos ainsi que leur discussion précédente.

Depuis, Sakura allait régulièrement voir Sasuke lors de ses matchs. Cela n'avait échappé à personne et surtout pas aux groupies de l'équipe qui ne cessaient de sonder Sakura comme un vulgaire insecte. Pour elles, elle était l'ombre au tableau qui semblait accaparer l'attention de l'Uchiha qui n'avait de cesse de venir la voir dans les gradins quand il avait une pause. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à être le centre d'attention de manière assez négative... Mais après tout, c'était le prix à payer pour côtoyer Sasuke Uchiha.

C'était vrai, après tout, au lycée il était adoré. Il était beau, charmant, poli, agréable à regarder et à écouter, il était doué dans presque toutes les matières. Non, Sasuke Uchiha semblait être l'homme idéal, l'homme parfait même ! Malgré tout, seule une matière semblait lui déplaire, ce que Sakura n'avait pas compris à l'époque ; les arts appliqués. Une des matières favorites de la jeune fille.

Leur lycée était connu pour ses cours d'arts spécialisés et Sakura y suivait les cours avec beaucoup d'attention. La première fois que Sasuke y avait mis un pied, son visage s'était soudainement fermé, ne laissant entrevoir qu'un léger froncement de sourcil, déformant légèrement les traits parfaits de son visage. À l'époque, personne n'y avait vraiment fait attention, mais en y repensant bien, cela était compréhensible.

 **— Pourquoi tu suis ces cours là si tu n'aimes pas ? avait questionné Naruto en sortant de la salle de classe. C'n'est pas une option obligatoire. Tu peux peut-être penser à changer.**  
 **— Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas très bien le concept des arts en général... Mais il y a certaines choses qui me semblent être tout de même intéressantes.**

Naruto s'était contenté de rire en tapant le dos de son ami. Sakura en revanche, s'était sentie très mal à l'aise lors de la réplique du brun. Sa voix, si on l'entendait sans trop y prêter attention, avait été douce avec une légère pointe d'hésitation. Mais Sakura était connue pour son ouïe fine et elle aurait juré avoir entendu une pointe rusée et possessive. Oui, possessive, même si le contenu de sa phrase ne laissait en rien paraître une quelconque connotation possessive justement. Mais après une énième invitation de Naruto pour aller boire et grignoter quelque chose à la fin des cours, ses appréhensions s'étaient vite envolées.  
Enfin, Sasuke avait continué les cours d'arts appliqués, malgré son manque de réel intérêt pour la matière en elle-même.

 **— Naruto a raison, avait un jour dit Sakura. Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter cette matière. On dirait que tu t'y déplais.**

Tous deux étaient assis de nouveau côte à côte, crayons à la main devant leur carnet de croquis. À en juger le regard amusé de Sakura, Sasuke ne semblait pas dominer une matière avec d'excellentes notes, pour une fois. Même Naruto parvenait à dessiner avec plus de réalisme le model devant eux.

 **— Je trouve que c'est plutôt ressemblant moi, avait pouffé Naruto, une main essayant avec peine de cacher ses ricanements. Je plein le model.**  
 **— Sakura, prête-moi ton crayon 4B s'il te plaît ? avait alors coupé le brun, semblant ne pas prêter attention aux moqueries de Naruto.**

Le temps que Sakura réagisse à la demande de l'Uchiha, Naruto s'était proposé à lui passer le sien.

 **— C'est celui-là que je veux, avait répliqué le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, sans quitter Sakura des yeux. Alors, tu me le prêtes ?**

Encore cette pointe possessive et légèrement autoritaire. Ce fut presque avec automatisme qu'elle avait accédé finalement à sa demande. Le sourire charmeur de Sasuke ne passait pas inaperçu quand il la remercia chaudement, effleurant sa main de ses doigts longs et froids. Plus ça allait au cours de l'année et plus leur relation évoluait et changeait. Il la faisait rire, il l'aidait en cours, il la raccompagnait chaque soir jusque chez elle, ils commençaient même à s'échanger leur bento sous le regard envieux de Naruto, jaloux de ne pas goûter à leur mets qui semblaient plus qu'appétissants.  
Mais par la suite, ça avait changé...

Au départ et cela l'avait très étonnée, ça avait été Naruto qui l'avait mis en garde. Sasuke et lui s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié lors de leur dernière année d'étude au point de se considérer comme des frères et le blondinet pouvait aisément dire qu'il connaissait bien son « ami » pour avoir passé la plus clair parti de son temps avec l'Uchiha, autant en cours qu'en dehors. Pourtant, il avait pris le temps de prévenir la jeune femme sur les conséquences que pouvait connaître leur relation si Sasuke et elle se décidaient à se mettre ensemble.

 **— Ça me tue de devoir dire ça Sakura et même si je l'adore... je ne pense pas que tu doives te mettre avec lui. Vous êtes mes amis, mais franchement, je ne vous vois vraiment pas ensemble.**

À ce moment-là, Sakura s'était contenté de grimacer à l'entente de ces propos. Elle savait ne pas être aussi populaire que Sasuke, mais le fait de ne pas être pareil ne signifiait pas que leur couple battrait forcément de l'aile, si ?

 **— Je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui, Naruto. Il aime vraiment ce que moi j'aime. Je ne peux pas passer à côté de ça, tu comprends ?**

Parce que oui, Sasuke lui avait proposé de se stabiliser avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Soudainement, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende réellement. Oui, ils s'échangeaient des texto jusque parfois tard le soir. Oui, ils restaient très souvent ensemble et oui, Sakura ne pouvait imaginer être loin de lui. Naruto n'était-il pas un peu trop cruel de penser que Sasuke et elle n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Pourtant, elle s'était sentie obligée de réconforter son meilleur ami sur certains points et qu'elle ferait toujours appel à lui en cas de problème. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses à plat pour qu'elle puisse gérer sa vie et non la suivre, dictée par les autres. Cependant, il s'agissait plus d'un mauvais pressentiment qu'une réelle crainte, avait-il quand même murmuré, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Une fois le lycée terminé et leur diplôme en poche sans trop de difficulté, si on excluait les examens de rattrapages qu'avaient eu droit l'Uzumaki, Sasuke avait pris la décision brutale de prendre un loft en plein quartier de Ginza.

 **— Pas étonnant pour un type comme lui, avait répliqué un jour Naruto, ne pouvant cacher son rire.**

Ginza était un des secteurs de Tokyo connu pour répondre à une demande de haut standing chez les japonais ayant un porte-monnaie plutôt conséquent. Sakura n'osait imaginer le prix de son appartement, bien que le jeune homme en eût largement les moyens.  
Quant à la jeune femme, elle avait décidé de continuer les études dans les arts en combinant un petit job de serveuse dans un restaurant branché de Shibuya qu'elle avait réussi à dégoter tout en restant chez ses parents. Sasuke ne lui avait en rien demandé de venir emménager dans son nouvel appartement hors de prix et elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de partir du cocon familial pour le moment.

 **— Sakura ? lui avait demandé sa mère, Mebuki Haruno, une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Je me disais que peut-être serait-il grand temps que ton père et moi rencontrions ce fameux Sasuke, tu ne penses pas ?**

La jeune femme, qui bûchait depuis plusieurs heures sur un dossier sur les arts abstraits, avait relevé la tête vers sa mère, l'air légèrement surprise.

 **— Euh... avait répondu avec grande intelligence la rose.**  
 **— Oui, « euh... », avait imité Mebuki avec humour. Ça fait combien de temps que tu sors avec ce garçon, mmh ? avait questionné sa mère, d'une voix malicieuse. Ton père n'a de cesse de m'embêter ! « Et s'il n'était pas bien pour elle ? », « Tu crois qu'il passera avant moi maintenant ? ».**  
 **— Ça ne fait que sept mois maintenant... Et je comptais vous le présenter, mais entre les cours et...**  
 **— Et pendant les vacances d'été ? Tu t'es mise en couple avec lui à la fin de votre terminale, donc vers mars-avril [2], c'est bien ça ? -Sakura avait acquiescé- Tu n'avais pas tout l'été pour le faire venir à la maison ? Je peux comprendre qu'avec la rentrée à l'université en avril tu sois pas mal occupée, mais pendant les vacances ? Fille indigne !**

Sakura était très proche de ses parents, mais encore plus de sa mère. Toutes deux avaient une relation très complice et se comprenaient parfaitement. Il n'empêchait que sa mère pouvait se montrer très puéril sur certains sujets et le sujet des garçons en faisait malheureusement partie...

 **— Demain, pour le dîner, c'est parfait ça !**  
 **— Maman, non attends, c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! s'était écriée l'étudiante, le visage rouge de gêne.**  
 **— Attends chérie, ma fille s'est enfin trouvée un copain ! Et ça dure depuis sept mois !**

Justement, sept mois s'était trop tôt pour le faire présenter à ses parents. Mais peut-être était-ce elle qui s'inquiétait pour rien. Dans sa tête, il lui fallait au moins passer le cap des un an avant de le faire présenter à sa famille. Quand soudain, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

 _ **— Il serait peut-être temps que je rencontre tes parents, non ? Je t'avoue que ça me stresse, mais moins on attend, mieux ce sera, non ? lui avait un jour dit Sasuke alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux au parc aquatique.**_

C'était au mois d'août. Malgré le rythme effréné des cours en université, ils avaient trouvé le temps de se voir régulièrement. N'étant plus au lycée, les vacances étaient plus courtes pour les étudiants. Et c'était vrai que Sasuke aussi semblait vouloir se présenter à ses parents.

 **— Il le faudra bien, ma chérie, avait coupé sa mère, la sortant de ses pensées. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton père ne meure d'une syncope de trop attendre son rival ?**  
 **— Maman, franchement, Sasuke n'est en rien un rival. Ne les comparent pas comme ça, je les aime d'un amour différent, c'est tout... avait soufflé, exaspérée par les propos de sa mère, Sakura qui avait levé les yeux au ciel.**  
 **— Ah mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, mais à ton pauvre père.**

Finalement, elle avait cédé et Sasuke avait très gentiment été invité à venir manger chez la famille Haruno. Tout s'était très bien passé d'ailleurs et Sakura en avait été encore toute retournée. L'Uchiha s'était présenté, un magnifique bouquet de fleur à la main pour la maîtresse de maison qui n'avait pu se retenir de rougir de plaisir. Un millésime de rouge de Bordeaux datant de 2005 pour son père -d'ailleurs Sakura se doutait que le prix devait être mirobolant – qui l'avait très gracieusement remercié alors qu'il n'avait de cesse de jeter des regards noirs vers la porte d'entrée avant que le jeune homme arrive. Et enfin, un cadeau soigneusement emballé par un très joli papier qu'il lui avait tendu après lui avoir déposé un baser sur la tempe.

 **— Ouvre-le à la fin de la soirée quand tu seras seule... lui avait-il murmuré, enlaçant ses hanches d'un de ses bras, alors que les parents de la rose étaient repartis vers le séjour.**

La soirée avait été couverte par les rires et les anecdotes de la famille. Sasuke avait beaucoup participé aux conversations, notamment avec le père de sa petite-copine, ayant trouvé un sujet de conversation en commun : les vins. Sakura en avait d'ailleurs était très étonnée, ne s'étant jamais doutée que l'Uchiha soit un connaisseur dans ce domaine et ce, malgré son jeune âge. Comment avait-il réussi à dénicher une bouteille pareille d'ailleurs ? Il était encore mineur [3] logiquement pour acheter de l'alcool... Quoique, avec de l'argent, on parvenait à beaucoup de choses, avait pensée amèrement la jeune serveuse.

Quand enfin il fut l'heure pour le jeune étudiant de rentrer chez lui, les parents de Sakura les laissèrent se dire au revoir sur le perron de la maison.

 **— Vraiment charmant tes parents, avait complimenté Sasuke, enlaçant amoureusement la rose.**  
 **— Ils semblent beaucoup t'aimer finalement...**  
 **— Ils semblent ? Tu rigoles ? Ils m'adorent même, avait lancé le brun, laissant échapper un rire joyeux.**

Et c'était vrai... Sakura en était encore bouche-bée, mais ses parents semblaient finalement avoir adopté Sasuke dans la famille. Comment y était-t-il arrivé ? Elle se le demandait... Encore, le fait que sa mère l'apprécie était une chose, étant quelqu'un de très sociable. Mais son père ? Suffisait-il d'une bonne bouteille de vin pour le mettre dans ses bonnes grâces ? Elle se le demandait.

 **— N'oublie pas le cadeau, bébé, avait susurré Sasuke, la coupant dans ses pensées, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tu vas me manquer... Terriblement...**

Sasuke ne cessait de lui dire ce genre de choses dès qu'ils se quittaient après avoir passé du temps ensemble. Cela avait été pire lors de la première fois de la jeune femme. À ce moment-là, Sasuke ne voulait plus la lâcher, essayant de la dissuader de repartir pour rester avec lui encore quelques heures. Elle avait d'ailleurs cédé.

 **— Je t'aime, on s'appelle ? avait-il dit en montant dans une magnifique Audi noire qu'il avait acheté après le lycée, directement importé d'Allemagne.**  
 **— Oui, s'était contentée de répondre Sakura, un fin sourire aux lèvres, comblé par tant d'attentions.**

Une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, elle entendait encore ses parents rire dans la cuisine alors qu'ils sirotaient un thé. C'est doucement que l'Haruno était remontée dans sa chambre, récupérant le cadeau de son homme. Que pouvait-il contenir ? Il lui avait demandé de l'ouvrir seule après qu'il soit parti... Pourquoi ?

C'était curieuse, qu'elle s'était mise à ouvrir doucement le paquet en déchirant le papier avec minutie comme pour le garder tellement il était joli. Une fois cela fait, elle se retrouvait devant ce qui semblait être un écrin, bleu nuit. À l'intérieur, un collier en or.

 **— Ce n'est pas possible... avait soufflé Sakura devant un tel cadeau.**

La chaîne était très fine et agréable au touché. Il lui semblait que celle-ci pouvait casser à tout moment. Delà, reposait un pendentif magnifiquement bien travaillé. En y regardant bien de plus près, Sakura pouvait y voir un serpent en or, se mordre la queue. Un Ouroboros [4]. Il était magnifique, une émeraude ornant l'œil du serpent. C'était émue jusqu'aux larmes qu'elle entreprit de le mettre autour de son cou. Cela fait, elle s'était approchée de son miroir et contemplait le beau cadeau que lui avait fait Sasuke.

Après l'avoir regardé pendant un petit moment, elle s'était retournée vers son lit où reposait encore l'écrin et avait soudain remarqué qu'un mot accompagnait le cadeau. Il avait dû l'envelopper dans le paquet.

 _ **« Ta condamnation, c'est de rester à mes côtés pour toujours. »**_

Où voulait-il en venir ? Était-ce sa manière de lui exprimer son amour ? Bien que légèrement stupéfaite par les propos de son compagnon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en jubiler. Si ce n'était pas une preuve de son attachement pour elle, qu'était-ce donc ?  
Ce qu'elle ne se doutait pas, c'était de la signification d'un tel cadeau...

Six mois plus tard, après moult sorties en amoureux, repas en famille et cadeaux aussi subtiles les uns que les autres, le jeune couple avait enfin décidé de s'installer ensemble. Les premiers mois de vie commune semblaient passer à toute vitesse pour la jeune Haruno. Ils avaient décidé de s'installer dans un appartement en plein centre de Tokyo. Ce dernier donnait une vue imprenable sur une bonne partie du quartier de Shibuya. Sakura avait longtemps hésité à vivre dans cette partie très animée de Tokyo. Mais Sasuke semblait s'y plaire et ce n'était pas très loin de Shinjuku, là où se trouvait son travail. Et puis, le restaurant où travaillait Sakura n'était qu'à quelques stations de métro.

Au début, leur relation avait été magique. Il lui préparait le petit déjeuner tous les matins. N'hésitait pas à se mettre derrière les fourneaux pour lui faire la surprise d'un bon repas en amoureux quand elle rentrait, exténuée du travail ou des cours. Il n'avait de cesse de lui envoyer des messages qui semblait transpirer tout plein d'amour qu'elle se plaisait à lui retransmettre. Il n'était également pas rare qu'elle se réveille, un immense bouquet trônant à côté de son petit-déjeuner, accompagné d'un petit mot signé de son amant.

 ** _« Je remercie tous les jours le ciel de t'avoir apporté à moi. »_**

 ** _« Plus les jours passent et plus je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai eu de t'avoir rencontré cette année-là... »_**

Tout cela toujours accompagné de son précieux « Je t'aime ». Comment ne pas être la femme la plus heureuse avec toutes ces attentions par un tel homme ?

Le conte de fée allait-il perdurer ? Sakura vivait tout bonnement comme une princesse, comprise de son homme et amoureuse comme jamais. Pour elle, il s'agissait du bon, elle en était persuadée. Cependant, le comportement du jeune homme commençait petit à petit à changer. Doucement, à son rythme à lui, mais sûrement.

 **— Bébé, combien de fois je dois te dire de bien refermer les placards quand tu fais la cuisine ?**

Le pire c'est qu'elle n'en avait ouvert qu'un seul quand elle s'était attelée à préparer à manger et sur ce coup là, elle était sûre de bien l'avoir refermé. Par la suite, elle ne s'en formalisait même plus, de nouveau persuadée qu'il s'était trompé.

 **— Merde ! J'ai horreur quand tu ne penses pas à refermer le couvercle de la confiture. J'en ai plein les mains maintenant.**

Et ça continuait sur des sujets tout aussi banals : la lumière trop longtemps restée allumée. L'eau du robinet qui continuait de couler... Des petites répliques cinglantes que Sakura tentait vainement de régler à coup de pardon et de « je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois ».

 **— Les cheveux longs te vont mieux, ne vas plus chez le coiffeur. En plus, celui chez qui tu vas est très mauvais. Tu en ressors toujours ratée.**

Sympathique. Par moment, Sakura se disait qu'il y avait des vérités à ne pas dire, mais ça, Sasuke n'en avait cure. Et ça continuait, de la couleur de ses vêtements à la manière de se tenir à table. Sakura avait trouvé pire que sa mère : son petit-ami. Jamais au lycée elle n'aurait pensé qu'il était aussi pointilleux sur des choses, même les plus banales. Mais il parvenait à rendre tous ses reproches avec subtilité sans que Sakura ne sente le choque trop important.

 **— Arrête avec tout ça, Sasuke, avait tout de même répliqué un matin Sakura, alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner.**  
 **— Qu'est-ce que tu as tout à coup ? Je ne t'ai encore rien dit, avait marmonné son amant, l'air légèrement surpris alors qu'il lisait un article quelconque depuis son smartphone, une tasse de café fumante posée à ses côtés. Décidément, il n'était pas du matin avec ses yeux à de mi-clos, assis nonchalamment sur son siège.**  
 **— Je te dis juste d'arrêter de me reprocher tout et n'importe quoi, continuait de dire Sakura, déposant sur la table le petit déjeuner avant de s'asseoir en face de son compagnon.**  
 **— Je ne te reproche rien bébé, je ne fais que t'aider, c'est tout...**  
 **— M'aider, hein ? avait grincé, irritée la jeune femme regardant droit dans les yeux l'Uchiha.**

Brusquement, Sasuke s'était relevé et avait contourné la table pour tomber à genoux devant son aimée. Cette dernière avait écarquillé les yeux, surprise par cette réaction soudaine.

 **— S-Sasuke ? avait demandé, en balbutiant, une Sakura hésitante sur ce qu'elle devait dire et faire.**  
 **— Excuse-moi... Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends ces derniers jours. Entre les études qui me prennent un temps fou et les missions que mon frère me fait accumuler, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.**

Il avait posé son visage contre les cuisses de sa femme, ses mains tenant fermement ses hanches. Sakura ne bougeait toujours pas, muette devant la dernière réplique du brun. Une fois de plus, il mettait son comportement sur le compte de quelqu'un d'autre. Ici, il s'agissait en l'occurrence de son frère pour une partie. Il ne lui avait pas semblé que ce dernier lui en demandait beaucoup.

 **— J'ai... comme l'impression que tu ne comprends pas, avait susurré Sasuke, relevant son beau visage vers la rose. Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas... avait-il finit par dire, se relevant doucement des douces jambes de sa petite-amie.**  
 **— Sasuke, ce n'est pas que je ne te comprends pas, c'est juste que...**  
 **— Si, tu es autant fautive sur ce coup là que ne l'est mon frère sur le travail.**

Alors qu'il sortait de la vaste cuisine, laissant par la même occasion son petit-déjeuner en plan, Sakura respirait bruyamment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sasuke semblait en vouloir à la Terre entière. Un sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité s'insinuait perfidement en elle. Elle s'en était alors beaucoup voulu de ne pas avoir réconforté son amant comme elle aurait dû.

Après cette scène, plus rien. Sasuke s'était considérablement calmé, redevenant l'homme aimant et aux petits soins avec elle. L'Haruno avait mis sa petite crise sur le compte de la fatigue de travailler autant comme il le faisait. Au lit, il se montrait toujours aussi doux et attentionné, désireux de toujours connaître les émotions de sa belle.

 **— Ça va, je ne te fais pas trop mal ?**

Non...

 **— On peut essayer cette position ? Si tu n'aimes pas, tu me le fais de suite savoir, ok ?**

Oui... Et le bonheur était revenu, prenant soin de faire oublier ces petits problèmes de couple à la jeune femme. Mais, aussi incohérente que pouvait être la météo, Sasuke ne semblait jamais être logique et pouvait changer à tout moment. Un jour ça allait, un autre jour, un peu moins. C'était plus subtile cependant, alors Sakura continuait de ne pas s'en préoccuper, profitant du calme qu'il permettait à leur idylle.

Jusqu'à ce que, du jour au lendemain, la situation prenne une autre tournure, amenant le jeune homme à imposer plus de choses contre la volonté de sa compagne qui ne cherchait pourtant pas à rechigner. Cette fois-ci, il ne laissait plus sous-entendre, non. Il dictait et ordonnait. Sakura continuait toujours, malgré tout, de se persuader que ce n'était que passager avec les tensions liées à ses études et au travail et que tout cela allait s'arranger comme la dernière fois.

 **— Tu ne penses pas à arrêter tes études des fois ? lui avait un jour demandé Sasuke, une revue de sport posée sur ses jambes croisées. Il semblait las et il tournait les pages sans grand intérêt.**  
 **— Pourquoi tu me demande ça tout à coup ? répondit Sakura, levant ses beaux yeux verts de son dossier d'examens.**  
 **— Comme ça, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas faite pour ça... Franchement, l'art... Tu crois faire quoi avec un diplôme comme ça, Sakura ?**

C'était vexant et sacrément humiliant de se faire ainsi critiquer par son compagnon. Ça faisait presque deux ans maintenant qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans la vie active et c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait pareille horreur. Car oui, insulter ses efforts était une horreur.

 **— Ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça de toute façon, cru bon de dire Sakura, histoire de clore le sujet. Ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que je vais lâcher mes études parce que monsieur trouve l'art dérangeant.**  
 **— Je préfère encore te savoir femme au foyer qu'experte en art ou je ne sais quelle autre fabulation.**  
 **— Femme au foyer ? Je n'ai rien contre celles qui le sont, mais ce n'est certainement pas mon caractère de rester enfermée à la maison toute la journée alors que toi tu partiras toute la journée travailler. Et puis quoi encore ?**

Sasuke avait relevé son visage vers celui de sa compagne. Il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres une seule fois depuis et s'était juste contenté de la regarder droit dans les yeux. C'était troublant, déstabilisant, pensait Sakura. Plus leur relation avançait et plus les discussions se transformaient en disputes. Plus les mois passaient et plus ce qui semblaient avoir été leurs points communs se transformaient en différences.

 **— Les arts sont une perte de temps, avait-il finit par murmurer plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice.**  
 **— Tu ne semblais pas forcément penser ça quand tu passais ton temps avec Naruto et moi pour cette perte de temps comme tu dis, avait répliqué avec une certaine peine Sakura, déçue d'être encore en conflit avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et j'ai déjà entamé ma deuxième année et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me dis tout ça.**  
 **— Ne soit pas stupide, c'était pour toi que je me forçais à venir. Et ce fut une erreur de ne pas te demander d'y mettre un terme.**

C'est encore pire dit comme ça, pensait la jeune serveuse, malgré tout de nouveau flattée par les propos de l'Uchiha pour ce qui était qu'il ait fait l'effort de venir en cours d'arts pour elle.

 **— Mais je serais davantage plus à l'aise si tu arrêtais ces études stupides. Tu n'as rien à faire là-bas, les arts sont la conséquence d'esprit trop rebelle et libertaire, avait craché Sasuke, peu entrain à cacher son dégoût pour un sujet si abstrait qu'était les arts.**  
 **— Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre pourtant, avait soufflé doucement la rose, baissant les yeux comme vaincue par les propos de son amant.**

S'il pensait réellement ça, devait-elle vraiment songer à tout arrêter ? La culpabilité commençait à la prendre de toute part bien malgré elle.

 **— Tu ne vas pas te plaindre que tu ne vis pas confortablement quand même ? continuait une fois de plus le jeune homme. Un bel appartement, de beaux vêtements ?**  
 **— Les beaux objets ne font pas tout pourtant.**  
 **— Mais estime toi heureuse de les avoir ! ricanait nerveusement l'Uchiha, qui s'était soudainement relevé du canapé après avoir balancé avec hargne le magazine qu'il feintait de lire depuis le début. Je te donne tout et toi tu ne me rends rien... Sakura, tu me déçois.**

Non... Oh non, pas ça... Tout, mais pas ça !

 **— Je suis désolée... Je te suis très reconnaissante pour...**  
 **— Ce n'est pas ce que tu sembles me montrer pourtant, avait grogné l'étudiant en économie, son regard charbon toisant avec une lueur colérique sa jeune amante.**

Sakura ne pipait plus mot, semblant à court de réplique, battue une fois de plus verbalement par les propos de Sasuke. Elle s'en voulait tellement.

 **— Réfléchis bien, très bien même à ce que je viens de te dire... avait alors soufflé plus doucement l'Uchiha qui se trouvait désormais face à la jeune femme. Ce serait dommage d'autres disputes comme ça, non ?**  
 **— Tu as sans doute raison, mais je m'y plaisais tellement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma voie, Sasuke. Tu ne veux pas me laisser au moins finir mes études ? Après, promis, je ne ferais plus rien.**

Il la sondait désormais droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Elle n'avait jamais été très forte à ce combat visuel, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait fini par détourner le regard, gênée.

 **— Je ne me le répéterais pas, Sakura, s'était seulement contenté de dire Sasuke, prenant en coupe le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains avant de déposer un baiser fougueux sur ses fines lèvres.**

Il n'était pas rare que pour montrer qu'il avait raison ou bien pour couper court une conversation qu'il avait gagné haut la main, qu'il l'embrasse rapidement mais sauvagement, montrant ainsi une certaine forme d'autorité et de supériorité. Sakura aurait dû se montrer offusquée ou tout du moins légèrement choquée, mais elle ne faisait finalement rien. Elle préférait ça à une crise de colère de son homme.

 **— La discussion s'arrête donc ici, avait-il soufflé contre ses lèvres, se séparant légèrement du visage qui avait rougit de Sakura. D'accord ? concluait-il en appuyant bien sur ses propos, son regard la perçant de toute part.**  
 **— D'accord...**

Elle n'avait su quoi dire d'autre. Les quelques secondes d'hésitation avaient commencé à déclencher chez Sasuke un regard plus ombragé la forçant à répondre positivement. Décidément, jamais elle ne parviendrait à lui tenir tête. Depuis quand se contentait-elle d'opiner comme un gentil chien sans montrer plus de caractère et de hargne dans ses convictions ? Mais étrangement et elle le pensait au fond d'elle, il était normal que ça se passe comme ça. Le jeune homme imposait une telle supériorité mal cachée qu'elle ne s'en sentait que plus écrasée par celle-ci. Et pourtant, elle trouvait ça normal.

 **— C'est très bien, comme quoi la raison peu parfaitement te revenir dans ta petite tête, avait-il dit, un petit sourire moqueur à l'adresse de la pauvre étudiante en arts, qui se contentait de le regarder avec une lueur de détresse dans le regard. Et s'il te plaît, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu en deviendrais presque pitoyable.**

Il allait se détourner d'elle quand soudainement, Sakura ouvrit la bouche, peu envieuse de se taire.

 **— Ce sont des mots peut-être à employer comme ça à ta copine ?**

Le ton qu'elle voulait employer n'était pas sortie comme elle le souhaitait. Au lieu de lui poser la question avec ténacité, elle s'était contenté d'un faible murmure qui n'avait, bien sûr, pas échappé à l'Uchiha. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait ne pas vouloir contrarier son homme. Après tout, elle lui était redevable, non ? Comme il l'avait si bien dit, il lui offrait un beau logement, de belles choses et sa présence, son amour. Enfin... Ça, c'était autre chose.

 **— Justement, tu es ma copine, Sasuke s'était de nouveau tourné vers elle, les yeux à la limite du mépris. Et en tant que telle, tu te dois de ne pas me décevoir, chérie.**

Elle n'avait plus bougé, droite sur ses pieds. D'une certaine manière, elle se demandait encore comment elle pouvait tenir debout. Elle était une mauvaise compagne. Elle ne répondait pas aux critères de son amant. Pourtant, elle ne souhaitait que le combler, le satisfaire.

 **— Tu as bien changé... avait-il finit par souffler, finissant lentement de l'achever.**

« Je ne peux pas le perdre... pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas pour ça ! » ne cessait de penser Sakura, paniquée dans son for intérieur. Elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de penser que si un jour, Sasuke se décidait à la quitter, plus aucun autre homme ne voudrait d'elle.

— Et ils auraient entièrement raison, avait répliqué le brun, une main dans les cheveux de sa « femme », son petit sourire narquois de nouveau là. Ne soit pas étonné, mon cœur. Penser à voix haute n'est pas une honte, voyons.

« Il m'a entendu... Il m'a entendu ! »

 **— Je vais m'améliorer, je vais redevenir comme avant, donne-moi une chance... S'il te plaît.**  
 **— Une chance ?**  
 **— Oui, une seule et je redeviendrais celle que j'étais avant.**  
 **— Alors commence par faire ce que je t'ai demandé et là, je reviendrais sur mon jugement.**

Si c'était de nouveau le prix à payer, elle consentirait à contre cœur.

 **— Maintenant, tu dois te faire pardonner, s'était-il mit à ronronner, déposant un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme, commençant à lui mordiller le lobe.**

Sakura fermait désormais les yeux, sachant parfaitement ce que se faire pardonner signifiait. Qu'allait-il encore sortir cette fois-ci ? Alors qu'il s'attaquait désormais à lui picorer coup à coup de baisers mouillés sa gorge, ses grandes mains ne cessaient d'aller et venir entre ses côtes et ses hanches, passant par moment un peu plus loin sur ses fesses. Le pantalon de la jeune femme n'était pas assez épais pour qu'elle ne sente pas les diverses sensations que commençait à lui procurer son amant.

 **— Je me demande ce que penseraient les passants s'ils te voyaient haletante contre la baie vitrée... Mmh ? Te faire mienne comme ça, c'est très excitant et puis on ne l'a encore jamais fait là.**  
 **— C'est beaucoup trop exhibitionniste... gémissait Sakura, commençant à rougir autant de honte que de plaisir. Je ne peux pas faire ça.**  
 **— Le monde entier saurait que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. Et souviens-toi de ce que tu as dit. Aucun autre homme ne te voudra comme moi je te veux. Et quand bien même ce serait le contraire, ils ne pourront qu'espérer, car tout ça, c'est à moi.**

 **DÉBUT DU LEMON**

Elle allait répliquer quelque chose quand elle sentit une main posée sur son sexe, au travers de son pantalon. Il maintenait réellement fort cette partie si sensible, comme pour appuyer ces précédents propos. De cette manière, il la contrôlait tout en continuant ses baisers. C'est soudainement qu'elle se fit la remarque qu'elle surplombait la ville, son dos collé à la grande vitre froide du salon qui laissait passer une luminosité extrême.

 **— Il y a des choses que je tolère. D'autres choses que je n'accepte pas. Tu les connais ces choses, Sakura... Alors pourquoi fais-tu toujours en sorte de compliquer les choses ? murmurait d'une voix rauque Sasuke, qui commençait à dénuder les épaules de la jeune femme, continuant toujours sa douce torture dans le cou de sa partenaire.**  
 **— Je ne fais pas en sorte de... Ah !**  
 **— Tais-toi, avait alors claqué la voix autoritaire du brun en retournant sa compagne qui avait fini le visage plaqué contre la vitre. Si ce n'est pas pour acquiescer mes propos, tu peux te taire et te contenter de gémir, finissait-il par prévenir, jetant le chemisier de Sakura qu'il avait préalablement déboutonné tout en dictant ses ordres.**

« J'ai tellement honte et pourtant, je ne peux pas le faire arrêter... ». C'était malsain et dégradant. Pourtant, elle le laissait la dénuder sans pudeur face aux yeux de tous. Même si elle se doutait que vue la hauteur vertigineuse du bâtiment, peut-être que personne ne les verrait en fin de compte. Quand enfin son amant commença à descendre brusquement son pantalon, elle s'était mise à grimacer, peu désireuse de se laisser faire. Pourtant, elle savait très bien comment cela se terminerait.

 **— Arrête de bouger, avait grogné une fois de plus Sasuke, plaquant un des bras de la belle derrière son dos, limitant ainsi des gestes.**  
 **— Tu me fais mal...**  
 **— Plus pour longtemps, susurra l'étudiant en dirigeant sa main valide vers le fruit défendu de sa « bien-aimée ». Tu es déjà prête pour moi, comme c'est exultant, amour, était-il parvenu à lui dire en lui léchant cette fois-ci sa nuque découverte.**

Seul un gémissement lui avait répondu, alors qu'il se complaisait à toucher en profondeur sa femme , exercent des mouvements brutaux. Elle avait été une mauvaise fille à le contredire comme elle l'avait fait. Aujourd'hui, pas de douceur. Il se considérait comme déjà très généreux de la préparer alors qu'il aurait très bien pu la prendre férocement, jouissant de l'entendre hurler de douleur par sa faute.

 **— Sasuke, arrête... C'est trop...**  
 **— Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque tu auras compris quelle a été ton erreur.**  
 **— Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas quelle est mon erreur... S'il te plaît !**  
 **— C'est si beau de t'entendre me supplier, mais je crains de ne pas avoir envie de m'arrêter.**

Il avait retiré ses doigts, plaquant davantage le corps de sa compagne contre la vitre. C'est soudainement et sans prévenir, qu'il la pénétra d'un seul coup la faisant hurler. Il caressait ses hanches d'une main, la tenant par la même occasion d'une poigne ferme pour dicter ses mouvements de bassin, l'autre bloquant toujours le bras gauche de la rose.

 **— Tu es à moi, Sakura, tu m'appartiens... La vie est injuste, haletait-il à chaque coup de butoir. La main qu'il avait sur la hanche de l'Haruno entravait désormais la bouche de cette dernière, l'empêchant d'exprimer à voix haute son plaisir ainsi que sa douleur. Elle est injuste... Et tu sais pourquoi ? ... Parce qu'elle t'a amené à moi... Toi... La femme de ma vie...**

Les larmes coulaient désormais le long des joues de ladite femme de sa vie. Elle pleurait de douleur. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi violent et dominateur dans leurs ébats. Elle pleurait de honte d'être ainsi exposé à la vue de tous devant cette immense baie vitrée. Elle pleurait de bonheur aussi... Parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, à lui et à personne d'autre. À ce moment, elle ne savait pas encore la gravité de ces paroles et ce que cela allait engendrer par la suite.

 **— Quel plaisir de te voir le porter, bébé, continuait-il de lui susurrer dans l'oreille, continuant toujours de malmener son corps de ses coups de reins. Tu te rappelles ? Ta condamnation, c'est de rester à mes côtés pour toujours...**

Sur le coup elle n'avait pas compris, quand soudainement elle sentit la main qui était sur sa bouche, descendre vers sa gorge, là où reposait l'Ouroboros que Sasuke lui avait offert il y avait de cela plusieurs mois. Elle le portait tous les jours, elle s'était donc habituée à sa présence au point de d'en oublier sa présence. C'était excitant malgré tout et cette fois-ci, elle pouvait sans entrave, exprimer son plaisir. Les mots durs de Sasuke avaient eu raison d'elle et Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore plus grisé lors de leur ébat actuel.

Quand le plaisir fut à son maximum, ils jouirent presque simultanément. La main valide de Sakura, qui avait agripper le bras de Sasuke, qui tenait toujours sa gorge, était mollement retombé le long de son corps. Ses spasmes lui auraient fait perdre pieds si Sasuke ne la maintenait pas dans ses bras puissants.

 **FIN DU LEMON**

 **— Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as blessé, bébé... ronronnait de nouveau l'Uchiha, serrant encore plus contre lui le corps léger de sa compagne. Je suis tellement blessé... Tu ne peux même pas imaginer...**  
 **— Pardonne-moi. S'il te plaît, je suis désolée...**

Elle s'excusait, encore et toujours. Pourtant c'était elle qui avait souffert. N'avait-elle pas gémi de plaisir aussi ? Peut-être bien... Mais c'était bien la première fois que Sasuke se montrait aussi violent dans un moment aussi intime entre eux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour lui faire subir ça ?

« Tu n'as pas aimé, vraiment ? » lui répliquait une petite voix dans sa tête. Comment, bon sang, aurait-elle pu apprécier de se faire exhiber comme ça devant toute la ville ? Comment pouvait-elle aimer se faire dominer de manière si honteuse ? « Mais si tu n'avais vraiment pas aimé, tu te serais davantage débattue. Or, tu n'as rien fait ! C'est qu'au fond de toi, tu as aimé te faire prendre comme ça par ton homme. A gémir comme tu l'as fait... »

Elle se serait bien secouée la tête pour faire s'envoler toutes ces horribles pensées. Toujours dans les bras de Sasuke, elle s'était laissée transporter par les battements de cœur de ce dernier. Son organe vital battait encore fortement et à vitesse accélérée. Elle pouvait aisément imaginer le sien faire de même.

 **— Je t'aime Sakura. N'en doute jamais, avait alors soudainement exprimé avec empressement son amant, retournant le visage de sa bien-aimée vers lui, encrant ses yeux onyx dans ceux verts de la jeune femme. Il l'avait bien coupé dans ses pensées.**

Il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était assez dépendante de lui pour qu'il songe à se soucier de ces détails. Elle lui resterait fidèle, il le savait parfaitement. Son regard vert voilé encore du plaisir procuré précédemment en était une preuve. Il avait alors enlacé la femme de sa vie dans ses bras, lui murmurant de doux mots non sans laisser échapper son sourire malsain que Sakura ne perçue pas.

Elle allait enfin quitter ses études ridicules... Il avait réussi à la dissuader de continuer. Elle serait là, chez eux, à l'attendre, lui. Elle n'avait besoin que de lui après tout. N'était-il pas suffisant pour elle ? Il restait encore plein de points noirs au tableau qu'il avait dessiné dans sa tête. Un tableau bien organisé et dont le résultat serait la dépendance constante de la femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il aimait les belles choses ; elle en était une. Il aimait être le centre de l'attention ; elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il aimait dominer ; que venait-il de faire à l'instant ? Non, décidément, son intelligence n'avait d'égale que sa malveillance.

Et ça ne faisait même pas un an qu'ils vivaient officiellement ensemble...

* * *

 **[Notes et significations]**

 **[1]** Pour des raisons de cohérence chronologique, j'ai changé des détails dans le prologue au niveau des années. Dans le prologue je faisait passer la scène cinq ans après leur première rencontre... Or, dans le chapitre un je voulais concentrer trois années depuis leur rencontre. Et repasser à la scène du prologue dès le chapitre deux. Mais, il aurait manqué deux ans entre la fin du chapitre un et le chapitre deux... Donc j'ai préféré rétrécir les cinq ans en trois ans. Donc quand Sakura se souvient au début du chapitre, ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un an qu'ils vivent ensemble sous le même toit. On peut imaginer qu'elle se souvient de tout ce qui se passe dans le chapitre 1 un peu avant la scène du prologue, je ne sais pas si vous parvenez à me suivre, ah ah ! Désolée d'avance pour tout ce charabia.

 **[2]** Il faut qu'on se rappelle qu'au Japon, l'année scolaire débute en Avril. Donc si Sasuke et Sakura se sont mis en couple à la fin de leur troisième année de lycée, ils se sont mit ensemble entre février et mars.

 **[3]** Au Japon, l'âge légal pour acheter et consommer de l'alcool et du tabac est de 20 ans. En revanche, ils peuvent passer leur permis de conduite comme nous, c'est-à-dire à l'âge de 18 ans. C'est pour ça que Sasuke est déjà véhiculé.

 **[4]** "L'Ouroboros est l'emblème de l'éternel retour et du caractère cyclique du temps.", "Éternité, continuité de la vie, totalité de l'univers, cercle dynamique, roue.)". Ce sont des définition prise sur le net, mais je connaissais déjà sa symbolique grâce à un drama du même nom. Et un symbole qui pouvait bien représenter le couple de Sasuke et Sakura dans cette fan fiction, c'était bien celui-là. C'est subtil et Sasuke est très intelligent. Sakura aussi, mais elle n'a pas encore fait le lien entre le symbole de l'Ouroboros et ce qui l'attendait. Car le PN vie une vie cyclique, à l'identique du symbole de l'Ouroboros... Douceur, attention, "amour" pour devenir par la suite mauvais, dégradant et manipulateur à un plus haut degré pour ensuite redevenir l'homme de départ quand il perçoit que sa victime se réveille de cette manipulation. Bref, j'espère que vous comprenez le symbole ! La roue continuera de tourner mais ne s'arrêtera jamais (du point de vue de Sasuke bien sûr).

 **[Note de l'auteur]** : Coucou mes petits kiwis (je vais vous appeler comme ça maintenant *^* c'est mimi les kiwis ahah) ~ Voici enfin le chapitre 1 ! ... Alors ? Pas mal de détails en un seul chapitre, je le conçois... Mais j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Avec l'aide de ma bêta, on s'est concertées et l'idée de regrouper en un seul chapitre "l'avant" du prologue serait pas mal pour bien introduire le caractère de Sasuke et ce que vivait déjà Sakura. Bien sûr, cette sorte de chapitre récapitulant leurs trois premières années depuis leur rencontre n'est qu'un avant goût et les Flash Back et souvenirs reviendront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

Pour récapituler - Première année : Rencontre et ensemble à la fin de leur dernière année de lycée. Deuxième année : chacun vie de son côté en continuant de se côtoyer en tant que couple. Troisième année : emménagement ensemble et début des problèmes. On peut donc considérer ce chapitre comme un chapitre d'introduction avant le chapitre deux qui reprendra là où le prologue s'est terminé. C'est pour ça que les trois ans sont racontés brièvement.

J'espère, pour les personnes qui l'ont lu, que le lemon n'était pas trop... choquant. Personnellement, à part le "lieu", j'ai plutôt était soft allons-nous dire, ahah ! Pour les personnes ayant trouvé ça choquant ou déjà bien développé, sachez que par la suite, les lemons seront encore plus hard et glauque. Je le répète, les PN ont une préférence pour le SM et la sexualité déviante (échangismes, exhibitionnisme etc). Alors, soyez préparé. Il ne s'agissait que d'un début. Ce trouble de la personnalité va donc souvent m'amener à des écrits un peu plus choquants et gênants.

\- Qu'avez-vous globalement pensé du chapitre ?  
\- Comment percevez-vous la relation SasuSaku ?  
\- Y a t-il un moment qui vous a gêné, mis mal à l'aise dans ce chapitre ?

\- Que pensez-vous de la symbolique de l'Ouroboros ?

\- Connaissiez-vous ce symbole avant de lire la fan fiction ?  
\- Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de Sasuke ? Sa manière de se comporter ?  
\- Quel a été votre sentiment principal en lisant le lemon ?  
\- Cette fan fiction mérite t-elle une suite ?

En espérant de tout cœur vous revoir pour le chapitre 2 !  
Bisous, bisous mes petits Kiwii ,  
Idril ~

Chapitre corrigé et recorrigé par Sweety ~

 **[Les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenues]**


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Résumé complet** : «Faire d'autrui sa victime pour rehausser l'image déficiente qu'il a de lui-même, tel est, au masculin comme au féminin, le projet de ce sujet aux apparences trompeuses.»... Sakura ne s'était aperçue que trop tard de tout ceci. C'est sous le chantage et la culpabilité "qu'il" lui prodiguait son amour malsain. Elle veut cesser de croire en lui et partir.

«Je t'aime.» ; « Je remercie tous les jours le ciel de t'avoir apporté à moi. » ; « Plus les jours passent et plus je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai eu de t'avoir rencontré cette année-là... »

De quoi rendre une femme heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais seuls des mensonges sortaient de sa bouche et pourtant, il parvenait à la faire rester. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être aimé de lui comme elle, elle l'aimait à en crever... Mais connait-il au moins ce que le mot amour signifie réellement ? ~ Non, son amour à lui, c'est "l'amour de soi". «On a tendance à craindre leur malveillance... Pourtant, c'est de leur intelligence qu'il faut se méfier.», lui avait-on un jour dit. Trop tard, elle en était devenue dépendante... « Ta condamnation, c'est de rester à mes côtés pour toujours. »

 **Auteur** : Idril Daliem

 **Genres** : Romance / Drame / Angst / Psychologie / Lemon / Univers Alternatif / Érotique / OOC

 **Crédit** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Annonce de l'auteur** : pourquoi rating M (voir même MA pour certains chapitre à venir, dont le genre "érotique") ? Je n'interdit pas forcément les mineurs de me lire, juste mettre en garde que cette fan fiction va comporter des passages psychologiques très poussés et des scènes explicites (une sexualité déviante, des violences, des manipulations, etc). Le rating mis en place n'est donc pas là pour faire joli, mais pour avertir qu'il s'agira d'une fan fiction avec un contenu adulte et explicite. Sur ce, très bonne lecture ~ (Cordialement, la direction)

 **Réponses aux reviews sans compte :**

[Lalyta] : Je tenais à m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir répondue au premier chapitre ! Honte à moi ! Je tenais à te remercier pour ta review sur le prologue. Cela m'a fais très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plairas en tout cas. Tu as travaillé un petit peu sur le sujet ? Intéressant ! C'est dommage que tu n'es pas de compte, j'aurai bien converser un peu plus sur le sujet ! C'est un trouble de la personnalité vraiment horrible, je le conçois... En tout cas, merci encore ! Si tu repasse, n'hésite pas à dire ce que tu auras pensée de la suite :)

[Esther] : Coucou ! Je tenais à te remercier pour ta review qui m'a fais très plaisir ! Je suis contente que l'évolution soit correct de ton point de vue et que le chapitre 1 t'es plu ! En espérant qu'il en sera de même pour le chapitre deux. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne connais aucun PN dans mon entourage (ou tout du moins je ne suis pas au courant !) et je n'ai jamais été victime de ce genre d'individus... Et je n'y tiens franchement pas si tu veux mon avis. En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review ! En espérant que la suite te plaise :)

Les dialogues sont en gras.

Les souvenirs sont en italique et en gras.

Les pensées des personnages sont entre guillemets et en gras.

* * *

 **ATTENTION /!\ :**

 **CHAPITRE AU CONTENU POUVANT CHOQUER**

 **PSYCHOLOGIQUEMENT LES PLUS SENSIBLES.**

DÉPENDANCE NARCISSIQUE  
CHAPITRE DEUX  
_

Il l'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait dit, si elle le quittait, il se tuait En était-il au moins capable ? Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en aller. Et puis de toute façon, partir pour aller où ? Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas retourner chez ses parents, elle s'était déjà trop reposée sur eux. Et ne serait-ce que l'idée de retourner dans la maison qui l'avait vue grandir l'effrayait. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas la maison en elle-même ou ses parents qui lui faisait peur, mais le retour en arrière. Pourquoi partir quand on avait un bel appartement et un petit-ami qui revenait avec un revenu conséquent malgré son jeune âge ?

Ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke était constamment à la maison et qu'il passait ses journées à lui tourner autour à l'affût d'une remarque à lui faire. Mais depuis qu'elle avait été poussé à quitter ses études d'arts, l'Haruno devait avouer qu'elle s'ennuyait énormément et ce, malgré tout le confort qu'elle avait à disposition. Une grande télé avec un abonnement à un nombre incalculable de chaînes câblées donnant ainsi accès à un bon nombre de programmes différents. Une multitude de films et séries à dévorer, une piscine privative couverte, un ordinateur haut de gamme ainsi qu'un tas de livres qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ouvert.

Sasuke avait été ferme, pas de peinture ou de dessin. Il avait d'ailleurs pris soin de se débarrasser de tout son outil de travail. De ses crayons de couleur à son chevalet, tous avaient eu le droit au même destin funeste : la poubelle. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour-là...

 _ **— Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! s'était écriée Sakura, alors que son amant menaçait de rentrer dans l'atelier de la rose pour se débarrasser « d'objets inutiles et encombrants ».  
— Je ne veux plus de ce genre de chose sous mon toit, Sakura.  
— Mais tant que ça reste dans mon atelier, tu n'es pas obligé de t'y rendre et de regarder !**_

Elle essayait de faire barrage de son corps pour empêcher l'Uchiha de défoncer la porte. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle fasse des études d'arts ? D'accord, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Mais l'empêcher d'exercer sa passion, il en était hors de question !

 _ **— Si tu veux y aller, tu devras me passer sur le corps, je te préviens, avait-elle alors menacé à son tour, ses yeux verts le perçant de toute part. Je suis peut-être gentille, Sasuke, mais là ton caprice va trop loin.  
— Tu ne comprends pas... murmurait-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant soudainement.  
— Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Bon sang, Sasuke ! Dès que quelque chose ne va pas ou te contrarie, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je ne comprends pas. Mais explique-moi au moins, si je ne comprends pas !**_

Chaque fois que Sakura le contredisait, il lui répétait sans cesse la même chose : « Tu ne comprends pas. ». Bien sûr qu'elle ne comprenait pas, puisqu'il ne lui disait jamais rien. Au fond d'elle-même, Sakura s'en voulait de ne justement pas le comprendre. Elle aimerait tellement pourtant...

 _ **— Chéri, explique-moi alors ? avait-elle demandé plus doucement, se gardant tout de même devant la porte menant à sa salle personnelle.  
— C'est tellement rare quand tu emploies de pareil signe d'affection, bébé.**_

Elle se sentait rougir, gênée par ce revirement de situation. C'est vrai, elle n'employait que très rarement des petits mots dans ce genre. Généralement, c'était Sasuke qui s'en chargeait. Malgré son sale caractère, la jeune femme ne pouvait nier qu'il était le plus doux des deux quand il s'agissait de l'appeler intimement.

 _ **— Ne détourne pas la conversation et réponds moi sincèrement... J'ai tout arrêté pour toi. La moindre des choses se serait de m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dut le faire. C'est vrai que sur le coup, j'ai arrêté sans te le demander... Bref, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux rien entendre quand il s'agit des arts appliqués ?**_

Il semblait vraiment hésiter à lui parler, comme s'il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il allait utiliser. Il ne semblait même pas se formaliser du ton qu'avait employé sa copine, semblant penser à ce qu'il allait plutôt lui répondre.

 _ **— Je ne comprends pas le concept des arts, voilà, satisfaite ?  
— Pas vraiment... Et alors ? Que tu ne le comprennes pas c'est une chose, mais m'imposer ton incompréhension et ton désir de te débarrasser de mes affaires en est une autre, grondait la jeune serveuse, ne trouvant en rien dans ses propos un motif suffisant pour qu'il veuille jeter tout son travail.  
— J'ai peur des choses que je ne comprends pas...**_

Manière très subtile d'insinuer que tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et manier à la perfection l'effrayait tout simplement. Mais jamais il ne se permettrait d'en faire part à la jeune femme en face de lui. Montrer une faiblesse était déjà assez honteux en plus d'être ridicule, mais expliquer son complexe d'infériorité face à cette immondice qu'était l'art pour lui, non merci.

 _ **— Allez, laisses moi passer maintenant, avait-il ordonné sans donner le temps à sa belle de répliquer quoique ce soit.  
— Oh non, certainement pas ! Tu ne comprends pas les arts, ok, c'est une chose. Mais de là à jeter aux oubliettes mes années de travail, il en est hors de question je te répète ! elle devait désormais le repousser de ses mains sur son torse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle jouait sur les nerfs du jeune homme.**_

Devait-il continuer à insister ? pensait le brun, peu envieux de se prendre la tête maintenant. Il aurait bien une autre occasion de se débarrasser de tout ce qui avait un rapport à ça...

 _ **— Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui, je suis de bonne humeur, avait répliqué l'étudiant en économie, reculant d'un pas. Mais pense à me virer tout ça de la maison. Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à entasser tout ça chez tes parents ?  
— D'où tu as cru que la maison de mes parents était une déchetterie ? s'était offusqué Sakura, ébahie par la réplique de son amant.  
— C'est soit ça, soit la poubelle. C'est toi qui choisit bébé, avait-il dit ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire doucement prenant son visage en coupe avant d'y déposer un baiser rapide mais fougueux.**_

Et bien sûr, qui avait eu le dernier mot pardi ? Poubelle un jour où elle était de service pour une journée complète au restaurant où elle travaillait. Elle avait pleuré et fait la tête pendant plusieurs jours à son compagnon qui n'avait de cesse de lui répliquer que c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux.

C'était dépitée, à la pensée de ses souvenirs, que la jeune femme se prélassa davantage sur le canapé du vaste salon. Sa tisane, sa favorite aux fruits rouges qu'elle buvait en toute circonstance, lui chauffait doucement les mains, lui prodiguant un effet de bien être, loin des problèmes qui n'avaient cessé de lui faire mal au crâne.  
Sasuke était parti tôt ce matin-là, pour une réunion importante dont il devait s'occuper pendant l'absence de son frère aîné. Cette nuit avait été des plus étrange pour Sakura, se ressassant les propos choquant de son amant.

 **« Part loin de moi et je me tue. »**

C'était la première fois qu'il lui murmurait ce genre de choses, elle n'y était donc pas habituée. Mais sur ce coup, en y repensant, il lui avait semblé entendre une pointe légèrement suppliante. Disait-il au moins la vérité ? S'il était effectivement prêt à mettre fin à ses jours juste parce qu'elle se décidait à le quitter, il y avait de quoi être effrayé, non ? Regardant l'heure sur son portable posé à ses côtés, indiquant dix-neuf heures sept, elle attendait Sasuke, non sans une pointe d'angoisse au fond d'elle-même.

 **« Je suis persuadée qu'il joue la comédie pour que tu ne le quitte pas »** , lui soufflait une petite voix dans la tête.  
En y repensant, l'arrêt brutale de ses études remontait à il y a un peu plus d'un mois. À ce moment-là, Sakura avait agi bien différemment de d'habitude. Moins joyeuse, elle ignorait bon nombre de ses amis avec qui elle partageait les cours quand elle avait encore le statut d'étudiante. Naruto avait été le premier choqué par la nouvelle, plissant du nez, l'air de comprendre pour quelle raison elle cessait subitement les arts. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa relation avec Sasuke, Naruto, bien que proche du couple, avait décidé de garder une certaine distance avec eux, travaillant sur Tokyo comme vendeur dans un magasin de multimédia. L'Haruno ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir même si cet éloignement la déchirait. Elle qui était si proche de l'Uzumaki depuis petite, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un grand manque par l'absence de son ami.

Une fois, Sakura avait même proposé à Sasuke si elle pouvait passer une journée avec le jeune homme blond. La réponse de son compagnon avait été sans appel : non. Et la raison avait été que l'étudiant en économie avait déjà prévu une sortie entre potes, sans leurs copines respectives.

La rose avait été éberluée. Naruto faisait partie du groupe et elle n'était même pas conviée. À ce moment-là, elle avait bien cherché à trouver une solution pour convaincre son amant de la laisser venir avec eux ou au moins voir rapidement Naruto. Sasuke avait été ferme et elle s'était contentée de rester bien sagement à la maison. Elle avait passé la soirée à converser par SMS avec une de ses plus proches amies : Temari No Sabaku.

Étudiante en Arts elle aussi, Temari était bien la seule à lui répéter sans cesse tout haut que sa relation avec Sasuke était des plus étranges. Cela avait été aggravé quand Sakura lui avait annoncé qu'elle arrêtait les études. Temari lui avait alors demandé la raison d'un tel départ pour des études qu'elle suivait avec passion, la jeune serveuse s'était contentée de répondre que cela nuisait à son couple. Il ne fallait pas sortir d'une école d'élite pour savoir que le mot « couple » se résumait à Sasuke. Sa haine pour le brun n'en avait été que quadruplé et elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire comprendre à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

 _ **— Ce mec est un abrutit de première ! lui avait un jour hurlé la No Sabaku au travers du téléphone. Il est étouffant avec toi. Merde, je te croyais plus hargneuse que ça quand même !  
— Je n'ai pas su me montrer ferme, je le sais bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Un peu plus et il pouvait me quitter ! avait crié à son tour la jeune femme aux yeux verts, semblant trouver des arguments pour se défendre.  
— Et alors ? avait demandé avec exaspération la blonde cendrée avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix un peu plus douce. Franchement, Sakura... Ce mec ne serait pas une grande perte. Il te dicte carrément ta vie, tu ne le vois pas ?  
— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Il m'aime c'est tout et je crois, non, j'en suis même persuadée qu'il ne cherche qu'à me garder près de lui. Je t'avoue, c'est un peu étrange parfois, mais il m'aime et je l'aime aussi.**_

Le silence avait été sa seule réponse. Comme si Temari était à court de mots ou stupéfaite par ses propos.

— Temari, avait repris Sakura après quelques secondes de silence. Écoute, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas... et je dois t'avouer qu'il ne semble pas te porter dans son cœur aussi... Mais je l'aime et je t'aime toi aussi. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je... je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec toi. Tu es une des seules qui me comprenne et qui continu de me parler depuis que j'ai quitté l'université. Alors s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tomber... Ok ?  
— ... Si ce connard t'oblige encore à faire des choses aussi extrêmes, tu me tiens au courant, d'accord ?  
— C'est d'accord, s'était sentit obligée de répondre la rose, plus pour faire plaisir à son amie que pour affirmer qu'en effet, elle la préviendrait

 _._

La conversation avait ensuite dérivé sur les études que continuait à suivre Temari et les réactions diverses de leurs camarades de classes. Depuis lors, la jeune femme aux yeux vert sapin n'avait plus étalé le sujet « Sasuke » et « Arts » pour ne pas contrarier son amie qui semblait déjà assez mal vivre tous ces événements.

Trop absorbé dans ses souvenirs, sa tisane déjà bien refroidit, un bruit de clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Sasuke rentrait enfin. Il l'avait laissé dormir ce matin, sans la réveiller et au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle soit encore là. Il ne lui avait envoyé aucun message et n'avait en aucun cas essayé de l'appeler. Elle aussi n'avait rien essayé, sans doute trop effrayée pour faire quoique ce soit.

 **— Bonsoir, s'était simplement contenté de dire Sasuke, posant nonchalamment sa veste sur une chaise et sa sacoche à même le sol.  
— Bonsoir...**

Le brun s'attelait à fixer sa compagne alors qu'il défaisait les boutons de manchette de sa chemise blanche. Les traits tirés de la jeune femme ne passaient pas inaperçu et l'Uchiha se doutait bien que la journée n'avait très certainement pas été tranquille pour elle.

 **— Tu as préparé le repas pour ce soir ?  
— Oui...**

Rapide, franc. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à ces couples au bord du rouleau, attendant que le temps passe et les sentiments avec. Sasuke se complaisait à trouver la jeune femme comme ça. Elle n'était pas partie et ça le soulageait d'une certaine manière. Dans le fond, il sentait que la rose avait besoin de lui, sinon, pourquoi serait-elle encore là ? Un petit sourire en coin vint orner ses lèvres et c'est doucement qu'il avait passé ses bras autour du corps frêle de la jeune serveuse. Son bassin collé contre le dos du canapé, il humait désormais le délicieux parfum de pêche des cheveux roses de Sakura. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas se passer de cette délicate odeur, bien malgré lui.

 **— Tu es là finalement... Je suis heureux, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, murmurait-il au creux de son oreille, lui prodiguant à sa belle une sensation de chatouillis.  
— Ce n'était qu'une petite dispute, Sasuke... se contenta-t-elle de répondre, souriant légèrement en se retournant vers son homme. Les disputes sont fréquentes chez les couples qui s'aiment, non ?**

Elle cherchait à se le convaincre.

 **— C'est vrai, tu as raison, avait répliqué Sasuke après un silence de quelques secondes. Je vais prendre une douche, je te laisse mettre la table ?**

Elle se contenta d'opiner, les yeux brillants de bonne humeur. Ça c'était bien passé finalement. Elle avait tant redouté son arrivé et de devoir lui faire face. Elle pensait qu'il l'ignorerait, mais pas du tout. Soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer. C'est précipitamment qu'elle prit son smartphone haut de gamme, offert par Sasuke un an plus tôt. L'écran lui indiquait qu'elle venait de recevoir un message.

Quand elle s'apprêta à déverrouiller son portable, le nom de l'expéditeur du SMS l'étonna. Il était rare qu'il la contacte personnellement. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu recourt aux SMS pour lui parler, c'était suite à une petite dispute que Sasuke et elle avait eue, datant de quelques mois. Furieux, le brun était parti en trombe de leur appartement, ne donnant plus signe de vie pendant trois jours. Sakura avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps, si c'était possible et n'avait pas cessé d'appeler tous ses amis jusqu'à le contacter, lui.

 **« Bonsoir Sakura,  
Sasuke ne s'est pas présenté au bureau aujourd'hui. Est-il avec toi ? Rappel moi, merci. »**

Dans le doute, elle se dirigea vers ses appels et constata avec stupéfaction que son interlocuteur avait essayé de la joindre par trois fois. Mais son portable n'avait pas sonné du tout et pourtant, elle était persuadée de l'avoir toujours eu avec elle. La technologie n'était pas si fiable que ça, malgré le prix de l'appareil.

C'était les mains tremblantes qu'elle retourna dans ses messages et relu encore une fois les mots affichés sur son écran... Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait lui indiquait que Sasuke était encore sous la douche. Peut-être avait-elle le temps de rappeler son interlocuteur et de mettre les choses au clair. Comment ça Sasuke ne s'était pas présenté sur son lieu de travail ? Il lui avait pourtant bien précisé il y a quelques jours qu'une réunion importante avait lieu aujourd'hui et qu'il devait la gérer en l'absence de son frère.

C'est décidée qu'elle appuya sur le tactile pour appeler l'expéditeur du texto. Sa main droite n'avait de cesse de trembler, non pas par peur de parler, mais par peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La tonalité se fit encore entendre deux fois avant qu'une voix grave n'intervienne.

 **— Je craignais que tu ne m'appelle pas ou qu'il t'en empêche.  
— Bonsoir Itachi...**

Sa voix était tremblante et à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Une boule dans la gorge l'avait soudainement prise, comme si elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Pour que son beau-frère, le frère aîné de Sasuke, l'appelle, c'est que ça ne pouvait-être que vrai. Il n'y avait pas plus honnête qu'Itachi Uchiha.

 **— Je suis désolé de te déranger, Sakura. Mais si tu as bien reçu et lu mon message, tu comprendras très vite le pourquoi de mes appels répétés.  
— Je crois comprendre pourquoi, en effet... Sasuke est bien à la maison, il est rentré i peine une demi-heure.  
— Je vois... Il est rentré dans la même tranche d'horaires que s'il avait réellement été au bureau. Intelligent de sa part... Mais non étonnant.  
— ... Tu veux que je te le passe, peut-être ?**

Elle avait hésité à répondre aux dernières répliques d'Itachi, convaincu qu'il devait-y avoir un malentendu. Le meilleur moyen était qu'il parle directement à son petit-frère. À vrai dire, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment comprendre le sens du SMS qu'Itachi lui avait envoyé.

Cependant, elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de se présenter en face de Sasuke, lui tendant son portable comme si de rien était. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de son frère, Sasuke avait une sainte horreur que ce dernier contacte sa compagne. Jalousie ? Possessif ? Il redoutait constamment que son aîné trouve un moyen de la séparer de lui. Après tout, Itachi savait beaucoup trop de choses sur lui pour ne pas tenter de sortir la rose de cette situation. L'Uchiha était convaincu qu'Itachi avait déjà essayé.

 **— Non, surtout pas. Tu sais comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que je t'ai contacté. Non... Je voulais juste savoir si tu savais quelque chose.  
— Malheureusement, non... J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi.**

Qu'avait bien pu faire Sasuke de sa journée, s'il n'avait pas été travailler comme il le lui avait dit ? Peut-être voyait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, un haut le cœur la prit.

 **— Ça va Sakura ?**

La voix d'Itachi s'était faite inquiète. Son haut le cœur n'était sans doute pas passé inaperçu, n'ayant pas pris l'initiative à ce moment-là d'éloigner le téléphone de son oreille.

 **— Oui ! Oui, ça va ! avait-elle répondu la voix un peu plus forte que précédemment, comme l'air de s'être brusquement réveillée. Je vais te laisser, j'entends Sasuke qui sort de la douche. Écoute... Je vais essayer de tirer ça au clair dès ce soir.  
— Ne tente rien d'inconsidéré, Sakura. On connaît tous les deux le caractère de mon frère quand on se mêle trop de sa vie privée.  
— Je le sais... Mais j'essaierais d'être la plus délicate dans mes propos, rassure-toi, disait-elle, un petit sourire dans la voix.  
— Je te fais confiance, Sakura.**

Un silence se fit avant que l'aîné des Uchiha ne reprenne la parole.

 **— J'aime mon frère plus que tout. Mais s'il se comporte de manière inappropriée à ton égard ou qu'il commet des actes intolérables, n'ai pas peur de me le dire ou de m'appeler en cas de problème, d'accord ?**

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'il semblait se soucier réellement d'elle. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Itachi aimait beaucoup son petit frère, mais était-ce une raison valable pour le traiter comme un être dangereux ? Sasuke avait seulement fort caractère, jamais encore il n'avait levé la main sur elle et Sakura ne pouvait croire qu'un jour il puisse vraiment le faire.

 **— Je te rassure, Itachi, je suis une grande fille. S'il arrive des problèmes dans mon couple, je saurais les régler seule, merci.**

Sa voix s'était faite plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait voulue. Elle n'était pas une femme faible, bon sang ! Elle pouvait très facilement gérer ses problèmes personnels, non ?

 **— Je le conçois, Sakura. Mais au cas où, tu as mon numéro.  
— C'est vraiment gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je pense pouvoir gérer pour ce soir, auquel cas, je n'hésiterai pas. Je vais juste me renseigner sur sa journée.  
— C'est gentil, merci. Mon personnel a essayé également d'en savoir plus, mais rien à faire, il ne décrochait pas le téléphone. Un peu plus et ma secrétaire craignait qu'il n'ait eu un accident.**

Ah... cette poufiasse avait été dans le même lycée qu'eux. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Sashiko ? Numiko ? Bref. Une des anciennes groupies du club de basket dans lequel était son amant. À croire qu'elle était entrée dans l'entreprise juste pour essayer quelque chose avec Sasuke. Raté !

 **— Tu pourras la rassurer, il est chez lui et bien vivant, avait-elle répondu avec une pointe ironique dans la voix.**

Cette fois-ci, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit au loin, indiquant que le jeune homme aux yeux onyx avait fini sous la douche. Légèrement à court de souffle et paniquée, Sakura se dépêcha d'en informer Itachi, qui lui souhaita une bonne soirée et qu'il essaierait tout de même de joindre son frère demain au cours de la journée.

 **— Avec qui tu parlais ? questionna Sasuke, arrivant tout juste dans le salon, une serviette de bain blanche entourant sa taille, une autre dans les cheveux, qu'il utilisait d'une main pour se les essuyer.  
— Temari, avait répondu un peu trop vite Sakura.  
— Encore elle ? Décidément, elle ne te lâchera jamais, même après avoir quitté l'université, s'était contenté de cracher l'Uchiha, un regard à la limite du mépris vers le smartphone de sa belle.  
— C'est ma meilleure amie, Sasuke. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder bon contact avec elle, si ?  
— Revois un peu ton répertoire dans ce cas... avait-il soufflé, rebroussant chemin vers leur chambre pour s'habiller.**

C'est donc doucement que Sakura put enfin relâcher son souffle, soulagé qu'il n'y ai vu que du feu. Pourtant, elle aurait dû être en colère et dans tous ses états suite à l'appel de son beau-frère. C'est vrai, non ? Il lui annonçait que son amant n'avait pas honoré ses heures de travail et la voilà qui ne disait rien alors que pendant cette journée, il avait peut-être été à droite et à gauche. Peut-être même accompagné d'une femme...

 **— Et la table, c'est moi qui la mets ?! entendait-elle crier depuis le long couloir qui menait aux chambres.**

C'est en soufflant cette fois-ci de fatigue qu'elle prit la direction de la cuisine pour préparer la table et fignoler le plat de ce soir.

C'est une demi-heure plus tard que tous deux se retrouvèrent attablé dans la spacieuse cuisine de l'appartement. Sasuke n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du repas, semblant, pour quiconque le verrait, savourer son assiette. Pourtant, Sakura n'était pas dupe, il paraissait grave et même peut-être légèrement anxieux. Pourquoi ?

 **— Ça a été ta journée aujourd'hui ? se risquait de demander la rose, levant enfin le silence pesant qui régnait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.  
— Oui, très bien, hormis que je craignais que tu ne sois partie.  
— Comme tu peux le voir, je suis encore là... On en a parlé tout à l'heure quand tu es rentré du travail.**

Elle avait bien insisté sur le mot travail, comme pour faire déclencher une quelconque réaction chez l'Uchiha. Mais rien.

 **— As-tu, ne serait-ce qu'un moment aujourd'hui, pensé à me quitter ? avait-il alors demandé brusquement, reposant ses baguettes près de son plat.  
— Que... ?**

Que pouvait-elle réellement répondre à ça ? C'était à elle de poser les questions ce soir, pas à lui ! Et pourtant, il semblait mener largement à son avantage la conversation.

 **— Qui ne dit rien, consent, énumérait-il, comme s'il avait eu la réponse à tout.  
— Certainement pas ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à te quitter, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde !**

 **« Quel mensonge ignoble... lui soufflait sa fidèle petite voix. Cette nuit, après qu'il t'ait prise comme tu le voulais, avec douceur, n'étais-tu pas sur le point de partir ? »**

Si... Oui, c'était vrai. Mais elle s'en voulait tellement, limite même au point de vouloir s'en donner des baffes.

 **— Je suis là et c'est le principal, tu ne crois pas ? Sinon, euh... se reprit-elle, comme voulant changer de conversation. Cette réunion, tu m'as dit que tu devais la gérer pendant l'absence de ton frère. Les résultats sont bons ?**

Sasuke la toisait d'un regard suspicieux, continuant de manger non sans la quitter de son regard profond. Ce qu'il pouvait la rendre mal à l'aise quand il la fixait comme ça !

 **— C'est étonnant que tu me demande ça, toi qui ne t'intéresse jamais à ce genre de chose.  
— Et bien tu vois, là ça m'intéresse ! Oui, pour une fois. D'habitude, c'est ton frère qui gère ce genre de grandes réunions. Je voulais juste savoir comment toi ça c'était passé ?  
— Très bien.**

Vague, évasif. Elle n'allait décidément rien en tirer. Que pouvait-elle faire pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez ? Elle ne devait surtout pas se montrer trop brusque au risque de l'énerver ou de le faire se braquer et là, il ne dirait vraiment rien.

 **— Demain je ne fais que le service de midi... Ça te dirait qu'on s'organise un après-midi rien que tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle, essayant une fois de plus de changer de sujet pour ouvrir un véritable dialogue.  
— J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Peut-être une autre fois ?  
— Ah oui ? Tu vas faire quoi ?**

Peut-être qu'il se trahirait dans sa réponse. Elle savait qu'il n'avait ni cours, ni boulot le lendemain, alors avec qui pourrait-il bien passer son après-midi ? Qui était plus importante qu'elle ?

 **— Tu sais que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? questionna-t-il, un petit sourire ironique peignant son beau visage.  
— Je ne savais pas que s'intéresser à ta vie était un défaut. Je suis ta copine et comme tu ne veux même pas sortir avec moi demain, je me demandais juste qui était plus important que moi, voilà.  
— Et si je te répondais ma secrétaire, tu réagirais comment ? répliqua Sasuke avant de mettre une bouché de viande dans la bouche.  
— C'est une blague j'espère ?**

Elle espérait bien qu'il plaisante et qu'il ne cherchait qu'à lui faire peur.

 **— À toi de me le dire ? Tu sembles chercher à t'effrayer toute seule. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais voir ailleurs, c'est ça ?  
— Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua avec hargne la rose qui avait brusquement reposé ses baguettes sur la table. Ça justifierait peut-être pourquoi tu ne t'es pas rendu au bureau aujourd'hui, non ?!**

C'était sorti tout seul. Sa colère et son désarroi était si grand, en plus de l'air désinvolte et je-m'en-foutiste de son homme, qu'elle avait dû cracher ce qu'elle se retenait de lui demander depuis tout à l'heure. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort d'avoir crié ça de suite, mais elle se contenait depuis trop longtemps.

 **— Depuis quand ma copine déblatère des conneries pareilles ? Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire dire que je n'étais pas au bureau aujourd'hui ?**

Sa réplique avait été froide, menaçante et ses yeux, d'habitude déjà bien foncés, semblaient cette fois-ci sombrer dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

 **— Je ne sais pas... mentit-elle. Intuition féminine.**

Elle se sentait basse sur ce coup. Devant son regard profond, sa volonté de s'exprimer et de s'affirmer descendirent comme une flèche. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas avouer que c'était le frère aîné du brun qui l'avait contacté et lui avait appris cette mauvaise nouvelle. Il fallait qu'elle la joue grande comédienne et peut-être se vendrait-il tout seul ? Malheureusement, Sasuke, de par son intelligence, n'était pas homme à se faire duper facilement. Elle sentait la grosse dispute pointer.

 **— Intuition féminine ? Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?  
— Tu ne le dément pas trop non plus... Tu n'as pas essayé une seule fois de m'appeler.  
— Tu n'as pas trop fais d'effort de ce côté-là aussi j'ai envie de dire.  
— Je... après la nuit dernière, tu m'excuseras, mais je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Alors, pour aujourd'hui ?  
— Franchement Sakura, là tu es vraiment lourde...**

Fermant les yeux, l'air exaspéré, il repoussa sa chaise et se leva, prenant la peine de débarrasser les assiettes désormais vides pour les amener dans l'évier de la cuisine avant de prendre la direction du salon. La jeune serveuse le savait, quand Sasuke voulait couper court à une conversation, soit il l'embrassait quand il savait avoir raison, soit, il s'échappait comme un lâche*. Là, il usait de la deuxième option, elle savait donc qu'il cachait quelque chose qu'il n'osait lui dire. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il être pour qu'il préfère s'échapper plutôt que lui raconter la vérité.

 **— Sasuke, on n'a pas terminé de parler, revient ! elle s'était levée à son tour, cette fois-ci le rejoignant dans le salon.  
— La discussion est close, maintenant tais-toi... avait-il soufflé, affalé sur le canapé, la télécommande en main pour allumer la grande télévision devant lui.  
— Non, certainement pas ! Passe-moi ça ! s'était-elle insurgée, tentant avec peine à récupérer la télécommande que son amant tenait dans sa main tendue au loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la récupérer.  
— Si tu t'excuses, peut-être que je serais apte à te la donner. Dans le cas contraire, tu te lèves de sur moi et tu vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, d'accord ?  
— Tu fréquente quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?!**

Pas de réponse. Soit il jouait avec ses nerfs au point de la rendre confuse et plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà, soit c'était vraiment le cas et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour avouer son probable méfait.

 **— Très bien... tu ne me laisse pas le choix...  
— Attends bébé, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?**

Il s'était redressé de sur le canapé pour la suivre des yeux. Sakura avait pris la direction du siège près de l'entrée pour commencer à fouiller les poches de la veste de son amant. Elle semblait y chercher quelque chose et ce quelque chose n'était autre que son portable.

 **— Ah, parce que c'est bébé maintenant ? ironisa-t-elle, le foudroyant du regard.  
— Tu fou quoi là ? Repose mon portable de suite ! il s'était relevé doucement avant de se diriger vers la rose pour récupérer son dut. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire et tenta d'insérer le code de sécurité du smartphone qu'elle connaissait par cœur.**

« Saisit du code incorrect » elle put alors lire sur l'écran tactile de l'appareil. Ce n'était pas possible ? Elle savait que son code était l'abréviation de sa date de naissance. Dans son ébahissement, l'Uchiha était parvenu à récupérer l'engin avant de s'éloigner de sa compagne, se positionnant dos à elle, son portable toujours dans les mains.

 **— Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! s'était écriée la jeune serveuse, désormais hors d'elle. Tu as même été jusqu'à changer ma date de naissance par un autre code ?! C'est quoi désormais ? Celui de ta nouvelle maîtresse ?  
— Pourquoi crois-tu que j'irai voir ailleurs ? Tu me satisfais déjà pleinement, toujours dos à elle. Elle ne pouvait distinguer les traits de son visage, seulement déduire son sang-froid par le son de sa voix rauque.  
— Apparemment pas assez pour que tu en viennes à louper une réunion importante pour ton entreprise familiale...**

Il avait-fait volte-face vers elle avant de revenir se positionner à quelque centimètre de son visage. Delà, il prit en coupe ce dernier pour y plonger son regard dénué d'expression. Il semblait désormais impassible, comme sur le point d'exploser de colère à n'importe quelle minute.

 **— Je pourrais en effet aller voir ailleurs comme tu le dis... Mais il y a quelque chose en toi que j'aime plus que tout et que je souhaite posséder encore longtemps... Ne me montre pas une autre facette de toi qui pourrais me pousser à te quitter... Continue donc à te mêler de trop près à mes petites affaires et là tu me perdras. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Plus que tout... Et ça me peine que tu me fasses aussi peu confiance.  
— Mais cette réunion ... !  
— N'était qu'un prétexte de mon frère pour me faire surveiller pendant son absence, voilà pourquoi je n'y suis pas allé.  
— Tu mens !  
— Non, je suis sérieux, cruellement sérieux.**

Elle pouvait savoir si effectivement il l'était tellement son visage manquait cruellement d'émotion à ce moment-là.

 **— Et moi qui croyais que la notion de couple c'était de tout se dire...  
— Il me semblait plutôt qu'il était notion de confiance.  
— Je te fais confiance ! C'est juste que...  
— Que quoi ? Sakura... Je ne te mens pas quand je te dis que je ne vois personne en dehors de toi. Ce que tu peux être agaçante quand tu t'y mets. Maintenant tu baisse d'un ton, tu oublies tout ça et on va faire comme si de rien était. Et je compte bien savoir qui t'a informé de mon absence et crois-moi qu'il va vite s'en mordre les doigts.**  
Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le sache, car la personne coupable de cette dispute risquait de payer cher.  
Sakura commençait à se rebeller et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Cela semblait prendre des proportions beaucoup trop grandes depuis qu'elle était au courant. Maudite était la personne qui l'avait appelé. Temari, hein ? La jeune femme mentait tellement mal que cela avait été flagrant que son interlocuteur n'était en rien la jeune blonde cendrée.

 **— Que je me taise ?! J'en ai marre d'être sans cesse rabaissée... Je crois avoir mon mot à dire sur tout ça. Monsieur se barre on ne sait où et c'est moi qui doit me taire ?!  
— La discussion est close.**

Maniaque du contrôle habituellement, il semblait que ses barrières commençaient lentement à s'effriter. Il restait calme depuis le début, cherchant à arrêter cette conversation stupide qui n'amènerait rien de bon. Mais devait-il commencer à se montrer brutal avec elle pour qu'elle cesse de geindre ? Il ne pouvait rien lui dire, sinon...

 **— Tu m'écoutes, bordel ?! Je veux savoir de suite le motif de ton absence ou je te jure que ... !**

Violent fut le choque. La tête complètement sur le côté, la douleur commençait peu à peu à poindre sur la joue déjà rouge de Sakura. Ce sont les yeux écarquillés d'un mélange de stupéfaction, de colère et de douleur qu'elle osa regarder son homme. Ses yeux, plus noirs que jamais, la regardait avec ce qui lui semblait être un mépris incommensurable. Dieu qu'il était effrayant à ce moment-là ! Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait levé la main sur elle. Jamais.

 **— Je ne te le répéterais pas une seconde fois, bébé... murmurait-il, sa voix rendu encore plus rauque après son acte. Tu te tais et tu vas gentiment t'occuper.  
— ... Je vais même faire mieux...**

Semblant penser que sa copine avait compris ce qu'il attendait d'elle, sans aucun remord à la gifle violente qu'il venait de lui assainir, il reprit son portable de sa poche et se contenta de le regarder longuement. Son plan n'en était qu'au début... Il ne pouvait pas tout foirer à cause de son amante. La reconnaissance, la gloire et le plaisir de voir souffrir... Voilà sa raison véritable de vivre. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de réussir dans la vie, pas même celle qui partageait sa vie depuis la fin de ses études. Il était beau et brillant, la victoire lui était assuré...

Mais il fut vite coupé dans ses pensées d'un avenir proche qu'il entendit le bruit des portes des armoires de la chambre claquer sans discrétion. Que pouvait-elle bien faire maintenant ? C'est alors curieux et légèrement amer qu'il prît la direction de leur chambre.

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Sa question paraissait désintéressée, comme s'il ne se préoccupait pas du tout de ce que son aimée s'appétait à faire.

 **— Tu ne vois pas ? Je prépare une valise.  
— Et je peux savoir comment t'es venue cette idée soudaine ? Et pour aller où ? Chez tes parents ? ricanait-il, ne la prenant pas au sérieux malgré la valise grande ouverte sur le lit où était entassés quelques vêtements et affaires de toilettes.  
— Exactement... Je crois qu'il nous faut... faire une petite pause. Tu as sans doute raison, j'aurais dû me taire pour éviter ta gifle. Je suis tellement idiote, vois-tu ? Alors je vais partir voir mes parents pour qu'on se calme tous les deux et qu'on prenne du recul.**

C'était faux bien évidemment. Elle était en colère, attristée et considérablement humiliée. Comment avait-il pu la frapper ? Elle pensait encore cauchemarder et pourtant, cela avait été bien réelle. Mais étrangement, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le mot « faible » ne cessait de lui tourner dans la tête. Oui elle l'était. Une femme faible, c'est ça, mais une femme amoureuse malgré tout. Elle savait ne pas partir trop longtemps... Elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter définitivement son chez-soi, mais prendre du recul, ça elle le pouvait.

 **— Laisse-moi rester chez mes parents une semain. Rien qu'une toute petite semaine. Ça leur fera plaisir et ça nous permettra aussi de réfléchir à tout ça, ok ? répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle venait tout juste de fermer la valise, entreprenant un geste pour la soulever et l'amener à l'entrée de l'appartement.**

Une fois devant la porte et couverte de son manteau, elle avait été surprise, mais soulagée que l'Uchiha n'acquiesce aucun geste ou aucune parole pour la retenir. Cela serait donc plus simple de partir sans ressentir un certain regret. Il s'était juste contenté de la suivre dans ses mouvements et de la toiser d'un regard impassible. Que pouvait-il bien ressentir à ce moment-là ?

 **— Une semaine, pas plus.**

Elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête, soudainement plus tendue qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

 **« Non, pas maintenant ! Ne reviens pas sur ta décision ! »**

Elle ne voulait pas partir... Malgré son air froid, elle se persuadait qu'il était déchiré de la voir s'en aller. Ses doutes furent confirmés par les paroles que lui lança alors Sasuke.

 **— Reviens-moi dans une semaine et pas une de plus... S'il te plaît ?**

 **« L'appel d'Itachi, la dispute, la gifle... Ne te laisse pas influencer Sakura ! »**

 **— À bientôt alors.**

Elle avait ouvert la porte et commençait à partir dans le couloir menant aux ascenseurs quand elle sentit deux mains l'attraper et la retourner brusquement pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Sur ce coup il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il devait la marquer, la posséder, au moins une fois avant plusieurs jours.

Pas de réponse du côté de l'Haruno, sans doute encore trop en colère contre lui. Mais cela ne faisait rien, il l'avait prise par surprise et c'était le principal. Une dernière caresse sur la joue et il la laissait lui échapper. Quand il perdit de vue la rose, cette dernière dans l'ascenseur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était confiant, elle lui reviendrait. La dispute n'avait pas été prévu, il allait de ce pas chercher la personne responsable de ce foutoir et le crever avec grand plaisir. La gifle aussi n'avait pas été programmée ce soir, mais ses nerfs avaient lâché et il n'avait cette fois-ci pas pu retenir sa main de rencontrer la joue de son amante. Quelle exaltation n'empêche d'avoir admiré avec délectation cette douleur au fond de ces beaux yeux verts. Ce magnifique regard qui n'avait d'ailleurs d'yeux que pour lui. Cela en avait presque été tellement jouissif qu'il l'aurait prise de suite à même le sol pour continuer à la voir pleurer sous lui.

Des disputes, ils en avaient eu, mais celle-ci avait été des plus étrange. Il n'avait pas plus que ça haussé le ton et il n'avait pas eu vraiment le dernier mot. Elle avait mené cette fin, mais il savait qu'elle lui reviendrait. Il avait pu le lire sur son visage son hésitation à partir. Si vraiment il l'avait perdu, elle serait partie avec plus de fougue que cela et peut-être même s'en serait-il pris une belle aussi quand il avait eu l'audace de l'embrasser.

 **— Dans une semaine tu me reviens, murmurait-il pour lui-même, son regard n'ayant pas lâché les portes de l'ascenseur depuis que ces dernières s'étaient refermées sur sa belle. Profite, profite bien. Après, il sera trop tard.**

Au loin, la jeune femme marchait à un rythme frénétique, sa valise à roulette suivant le chemin derrière elle. Il lui fallait marcher pour se calmer et essayer de ne plus penser à cette soirée catastrophique. Les larmes lui brûlaient les joues bien malgré elle et elle se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu en arriver là pour une histoire d'absence au travail et d'un manque de confiance de sa part. Où devait-elle aller maintenant ? Pas chez ses parents, ils lui poseraient beaucoup trop de questions et elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de devoir y répondre. Temari ? Non, elle se ferait un trop grand plaisir à rabaisser son homme malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui. Naruto ? Malgré qu'il soit son meilleur ami, il était également celui de Sasuke désormais... Déjà, il lui répliquerait qu'il avait eu raison au lycée et que leur couple n'avait rien de bon, mais en plus, Sasuke pourrait débarquer chez lui à tout moment.

Même s'ils s'étaient fixés une semaine loin l'un de l'autre, elle voulait s'éloigner le plus de lui pour réfléchir tranquillement à la tournure des événements. Peut-être qu'avec le recul, lui aussi se remettrait en question et qu'il cracherait enfin le morceau. Il n'avait eu de cesse de lui assurer ne pas voir ailleurs... Un couple se construisait sur une base de confiance...

Alors qu'elle continuait à marcher encore un peu avant d'héler un taxi, son portable se mit à viber. Elle reconnut la sensation caractéristique d'un SMS. Sasuke ? C'est lentement qu'elle prit son smartphone et ouvrit le message qui était bien de son amant.

 **« Ne l'oublie pas bébé, part loin de moi plus que nécessaire et tu sais ce qui peut arriver. Je suis désolé pour ce soir... T'avoir giflé est le pire acte que j'ai pu te faire. Je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas. Je t'aime, sache-le »**

* * *

 **[Note à part]** : Petit message pour Sweety, ma bêta-lectrice, qui fourni un travail formidable sur cette histoire. Sachez que sans son investissement, sa patience et ses conseils très utiles, les chapitres ne seraient pas ce qu'ils sont ! Donc, merci à toi Darling ~

 **[Note de l'auteur]** : Coucou mes petits Kiwis d'amour ~ Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier les personnes ayant prit le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, chose qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Il est toujours plaisant pour un auteur (aussi amateur soit-il, comme moi par exemple) de recevoir des avis, en plus d'être longs et constructifs, très gentils et encourageant. Vous êtes juste géniaux !

Cela m'amène donc à vous avouer que je flippe assez de votre réaction face à ce chapitre deux... Alors ? Il faut savoir une chose, oui, le chapitre n'avance pas ! Ou tout du moins, pas autant que le premier... Mais ce dernier était une sorte d'introduction sur ce qu'il se passait avant le prologue. Là, je me plonge directement dans l'histoire, dans le présent, juste après la scène du prologue.

Vous pensiez sans doute que Sasuke allait de suite montrer son caractère le plus noir...? Et bien ici, non ! Pas encore du moins. J'estime le début d'un réel changement au niveau du prochain chapitre, donc le troisième. Un peu de patience, il ne tardera pas à pointer son nez ! Il y aura plus d'actions et de réponses à vos questions, très certainement.

Il est bon de savoir qu'un couple contenant un PN peuvent vivre comme ça (de la tendresse à la violence, quelle soit verbale ou physique, pour revenir à la tendresse) pendant des années. Parfois même aller jusqu'à avoir des enfants. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous trouvez Sasuke étrange sur sa manière d'être, c'est tout à fait normal et dans un sens, logique. J'aimerais vous en expliquer d'avantage, mais ce serait tout vous spoiler et je n'y tiens pas ! Je sais très bien pourquoi Sasuke passe d pour revenir à A... Mais ça, les personnages de la fan fictions seront plus apte à vous l'apprendre ! Un peu de patience une fois de plus, donc...

En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que le chapitre vous auras plus... Je redoute vraiment, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans celui-ci, comparé au premier... Après, allez-vous me dire, dans le précédent je racontais trois ans de vie. C'est vrai ! Mais je vous rassure, le prochain sera meilleur (enfin, je ferais tout pour en tout cas !). Maintenant, place aux questions pour les intéressés !

\- Qu'avez-vous globalement pensé du chapitre ?  
\- L'impassibilité de Sasuke, à certains moment, vous à t-elle étonné ?  
\- Y a t-il un moment qui vous a donné l'impression d'être en colère, comme Sakura ?  
\- Avez-vous une théorie sur la peur et le dégoût que Sasuke ressent vis-à-vis des Arts ?  
\- Que pensez-vous de la manière dont Sasuke gère la dispute ? De son calme notamment.  
\- Trouvez-vous que Sakura reste encore trop faible face à lui, malgré son envie de se rebeller ?  
\- La manière dont Sasuke la laisse trop facilement partir vous a t-elle fait vous poser certaines questions ?  
\- A votre avis, pourquoi Sasuke aurait-il loupé la réunion de l'entreprise ? Pouvez-vous d'ailleurs croire le fait qu'il ailles voir ailleurs, comme le prétend Sakura ?  
\- Sakura doute et ne souhaite pas partir (comme écrit au début du chapitre), or, à la fin, elle décide de faire une petite pause et de finalement quitter l'appartement. Pour quelle raison à votre avis un tel changement de situation ?  
\- Cette histoire mérite-t-elle une suite ?

En espérant de tout cœur vous revoir pour le chapitre trois !  
Bisous, bisous mes petits Kiwis,  
Saaki ~

 **Chapitre corrigé par Sweety ~**

 **[Les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenues.]**


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Résumé complet :** «Faire d'autrui sa victime pour rehausser l'image déficiente qu'il a de lui-même, tel est, au masculin comme au féminin, le projet de ce sujet aux apparences trompeuses.»... Sakura ne s'était aperçue que trop tard de tout ceci. C'est sous le chantage et la culpabilité "qu'il" lui prodiguait son amour malsain. Elle veut cesser de croire en lui et partir.

«Je t'aime.» ; « Je remercie tous les jours le ciel de t'avoir apporté à moi. » ; « Plus les jours passent et plus je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai eu de t'avoir rencontré cette année-là... »

De quoi rendre une femme heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais seuls des mensonges sortaient de sa bouche et pourtant, il parvenait à la faire rester. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être aimé de lui comme elle, elle l'aimait à en crever... Mais connaît-il au moins ce que le mot amour signifie réellement ? ~ Non, son amour à lui, c'est "l'amour de soi". «On a tendance à craindre leur malveillance... Pourtant, c'est de leur intelligence qu'il faut se méfier.», lui avait-on un jour dit. Trop tard, elle en était devenue dépendante... « Ta condamnation, c'est de rester à mes côtés pour toujours. »

 **Auteur :** Idril Daliem

 **Genres :** Romance / Drame / Angst / Psychologie / Lemon / Univers Alternatif / Érotique / OOC

 **Crédit :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

 **Annonce de l'auteur :** Par la suite, la fan fiction passera en M. ( Voir MA pour certaines scènes à venir) Pourquoi M ? Je n'interdit pas forcément les mineurs de me lire, juste mettre en garde que cette fan fiction va comporter des passages psychologiques très poussés et des scènes explicites (une sexualité déviante, des violences, des manipulations propre au Pervers Narcissique, etc). Il n'est donc pas là pour faire joli, mais pour avertir qu'il s'agira d'une fan fiction avec un contenu adulte et explicite. Sur ce, très bonne lecture ~ (Cordialement, la direction)

Réponses aux review (N'ayant pas de compte) :

 **Yuuki-san** ; Ah, je vois que tu avait remarqué qu'en plus d'être un PN, Sasuke peut avoir des tendances psychopathe. Effectivement... Pour te dire la vérité, en plus de beaucoup me renseigner sur ce qu'est un PN, j'ai tendance à ajouter un petit plus de ma propre initiative. Alors, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'un PN n'est pas "malade" dans sa tête, mais j'aurais des tendances exagérées par moment ! ^^ Après, il faut savoir que les PN peuvent avoir des passages sadiques ! Cela n'est en rien exclu de leur comportement. Pour résumé en quelques mot ce genre de personnes, je dirais que ce sont des gens manquant de confiance en eux, rapportant leur mal être sur d'autres avec des tendances très très lunatique. Voilà !

Je suis en tout cas très contente que les début t'es plu ! Sasuke cherche à tout mener dans son sens, mais... tu verras que ce n'est pas toujours le cas et que malheureusement, son côté PN cherche à reprendre le contrôle, parfois pas de la très bonne manière. Le chapitre ci-dessous pour te le montrer. Après, je t'avouerais que je ne suis en rien psychologue ou médecin et que je ne m'appuie que sur quelques témoignages et articles trouvé sur le net et quelques livres parlant sur le sujet. Le PN est très fascinant à étudier en même temps qu'il est très difficile de bien desceller leur caractère et comportement. J'espère tout de même que la suite te plairas ! Si à l'occasion tu repasses, j'attendrais avec impatience ton avis ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas :)

 **Esther** ; Ah ravie de relire une fois de plus une review de ta part ! Merci beaucoup ! Alors oui, effectivement, tu as totalement raison sur le sens de la véritable victime pour un PN. Seulement, je décrit Sakura comme étant la victime sans préciser qui le pense. Ici, oui, Sasuke pense que c'est lui la victime et non pas Sakura. Seulement, j'emploie ce terme seulement pour décrire l'Haruno sans préciser si c'est Sasuke qui la nomme comme telle:) Mais oui, c'est bien vu ! J'espère que la suite te plairas en tout cas ! Merci encore pour ta review et ton passage ! Ça fait toujours très plaisir.

 **Guest** ; Merci beaucoup ! Voici enfin la suite :D

* * *

 **[Récapitulatif du chapitre précédent] :** Sasuke et Sakura on enfin emménagés ensemble dans un appartement luxueux en plein centre du quartier vivant de Shibuya. Tout deux fil le parfait amour jusqu'au jour où le comportement de Sasuke change du tout au tout, passant de copain aimant et attentionné à un compagnon exécrable, humiliant et sarcastique. Cela va au point que Sasuke interdit Sakura de continuer ses études d'arts. Plusieurs mois plus tard, après des ébats doux où Sasuke la menace de se tuer si elle venait à le quitter, Sakura doute, mais reste. Avant que Sasuke ne rentre du travail le lendemain soir, l'Haruno reçoit un appel de la part du frère aîné de Sasuke ; Itachi. Celui-ci l'informe que Sasuke ne s'est pas présenté à une réunion urgente et souhaite savoir pourquoi. Perplexe, Sakura se pose aussi cette question ; où était-il et que faisait-il ? Malheureusement, quand Sasuke apprend que sa compagne est au courant de son absence, il essaie de nier jusqu'à la dispute ; il la gifle. Excédée mais malheureusement toujours amoureuse, Sakura promet de revenir dans une semaine, histoire de faire un break pour que tous deux réfléchissent à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un accord est passé entre eux. Sasuke en est persuadé, elle reviendra à lui.

 **ATTENTION /!\ :**

 **PRÉSENCE D'UN LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE.**

 **CHAPITRE AU CONTENU POUVANT CHOQUER**

 **PSYCHOLOGIQUEMENT LES PLUS SENSIBLES.**

DÉPENDANCE NARCISSIQUE

CHAPITRE TROIS

Les draps étaient moites. Son corps bougeait inlassablement, il n'en pouvait plus. Dans l'obscurité totale, il se sentait bien, haletant. Sa main partait et venait sur son membre turgescent, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter jusqu'à jouissance. Il était persuadé que s'il se voyait, son visage serait rouge de plaisir, la bouche entre-ouverte. Son autre main, pas moins occupée, se contentait de serrer fortement le draps sous lui, cherchant par tous les moyens à parvenir à se soulager. Pour venir plus rapidement, il se souvint de la fois où il l'avait prise contre le plan de travail de la cuisine alors qu'elle cuisinait pour eux, un soir après qu'il soit rentré du travail, exténué. Ses gémissements et ses cris ne l'avaient que plus grisé. Il l'avait en plus de cela, dominé de toute sa hauteur, l'obligeant à courber son visage en arrière, de sorte à pouvoir picorer sa gorge offerte. Son regard accusateur, après l'orgasme, ne l'avait que plus excité, content au fond de lui de l'avoir de nouveau soumis à ses désirs, sans rechignement de sa belle compagne.

C'est en se remémorant ce regard qu'il vint enfin entre sa main, poussant un râle rauque, particulièrement sensuel. Son corps se détendant à nouveau, son sourire disparu. Il avait éjaculé, certes, mais il ne se sentait pas complet. Il lui manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Cela faisait trois jours... Trois interminables jours sans nouvelle de sa part. Il avait bien entendu voulu lui envoyer des messages, cherchant par tous les moyens de la faire revenir plus vite, mais il s'était abstenu. Il fallait qu'elle revienne d'elle même, qu'elle lui montre que c'était elle qui avait besoin de lui et non pas l'inverse. Cela n'aurait eu aucun sens... Dans son fort intérieur, il savait qu'il pouvait se passer allègrement d'elle et pouvait donc se satisfaire ailleurs. Mais il savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le combler entièrement. Elle était tellement docile et consentante à toutes ses envies après tout. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi. Il ne l'aimait pas, ressentait quasiment pas de respect vis-à-vis d'elle, mais son corps, ses mains, sa bouche parvenaient à lui faire ressentir plus de sensations qu'il n'aurait cru un jour vivre dans sa vie.

Il se détestait à penser comme ça, mais elle lui manquait. Du moins son corps n'honorant pas son devoir de le satisfaire lui faisait défaut et s'il n'était pas parvenu pendant ces trois jours à se soulager d'une quelconque façon, il n'aurait pas tenu sa promesse de la laisser tranquille pendant une semaine chez ses parents.

— **Penses-tu au moins à moi, bébé ? souffla t-il, toujours allongé sur le dos, son smartphone entre sa main propre.**

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se lever pour nettoyer son méfait, son regard sombre scotché sur le nom de sa compagne. Il fit circuler son pouce pour arriver aux messages écrits. Cliquant sur la conversation qu'il entretenait avec la rose, il revit une fois de plus son dernier SMS... Celui qu'il avait écrit le soir où elle s'était échappée et éloignée de lui. C'était avec un froncement de sourcil qu'il se rendait de nouveau compte qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de lui répondre. Dans un sens, il ne s'attendait à aucun renvoi de sa part, peut-être trop fière d'avoir sans aucun doute fait son petit effet. Mais dans un autre, il avait espéré une réponse positive, l'assurant qu'elle reviendrait à la date échéante, sans faire d'histoire.

— **Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre enfaîte ? se questionna t-il, un sourire qui ne signifiait rien de très bon. Ça me fait juste chier d'être simplement accompagné de ma main... finissait-il par souffler, se convaincant pour lui-même qu'il saurait faire face à ses pulsions tout seul ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

Empli de mauvaise foi, l'Uchiha s'était enfin décidé à se redresser et prendre la direction de la salle de bain pour rincer sa main qui collait désormais. Devant le lavabo, une réaction quasi dérangeante le prit. Contemplant de manière presque psychotique sa main droite couverte d'une substance blanche opaque, il reprit son téléphone dans les mains et prit soin de prendre celle-ci en photo.

— **Devrais-je te l'envoyer "amour", pour te montrer à quel point tu me "manques"... ? murmura t-il, une intonation ironique dans la voix, scrutant dans les moindre détails la photographie prise depuis son cellulaire.**

Toute personne normalement constituée, du moins psychologiquement, aurait prit cet homme pour un fou, un dérangé mental. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Les yeux toujours accrochés sur la photo, il s'était contenté de froncé les sourcils et un «Tch» sortit de sa bouche, Non, cela éveillerait trop de soupçons, mieux valait-il ne rien lui envoyer de tel, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Soufflant de déception, il se hâta de retirer son sous vêtement et de se glisser sous la douche, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs. Avant cela, il avait anticipé un message écrit à l'Haruno, incluant la photo avant de l'enregistré dans les brouillons. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Sans doute son esprit tordu était trop pervertit pour trouver une réelle raison à son acte.

Ce fut une fois séché et habillé d'un simple pantalon de pyjama, qu'il s'était lentement dirigé, tel un automate sans réel but, vers le salon. Affalé sur le canapé de tout son long, il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la télé. Il s'ennuyait ferme depuis que sa distraction était partie. Lorsqu'il n'était pas au bureau ou dans son école d'économie, se pavanant dans les couloirs pour faire bonne impression, il avait alors le choix entre les sortis avec ses amis ou bien un tête à tête avec sa main. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était d'ailleurs plus masturbé, trouvant sa compagne sexuelle très satisfaisante. Même si elle le traitait d'insatiable, ne pouvant se passer de jouer avec elle plusieurs fois par semaine, il ne pensait pas revenir à ça, même pendant son absence. Comme quoi, il en était accro.

Plus le temps passait et plus il avait été imaginatif quant aux positions à faire adopter à sa belle. Au départ, elle s'était montrée réticente, honteuse par certains fantasmes de son amant. Il avait fallut à Sasuke toute la patience du monde pour ne pas la prendre brutalement comme il le souhaitait. Mais il se le devait. Patience et «amour», il devait en cela la rassurer et la mettre le plus en confiance. La complimentant dès qu'il était nécessaire et honorer son corps avec le plus grand soin, il aura fallu attendre plus d'un an de vie commune pour qu'elle se laisse entièrement aller.

Un sourire mauvais avait alors pris place sur les lèvres de Sasuke, la tête sur l'accoudoir, un bras cachant ses yeux. Une nouvelle idée avait émergé, impatient de la tester avec la rose. L'appartement silencieux et plongé dans la pénombre, il se laissa alors allé à des images peu catholiques. Cela le fit alors ricaner fortement, sentant une fois de plus son sexe se gorger de sorte à ce qu'il se sente à l'étroit dans son pantalon, Non, décidément, elle lui était indispensable de ce côté là, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Ce fut le lendemain que ses collègues et employés de travail le trouvèrent pâle et fatigué. Il avait dû se contenter d'une excuses banale pour éviter les ragots dans les couloirs. Quelle serait alors l'image du parfait Uchiha qu'il essayait de maintenir s'ils apprenaient que leur supérieur s'était adonné à des activités peu angéliques quasiment toute la nuit ?

— **Besoin d'un café ? demanda Itachi, lui rendant alors visite dans son bureau pour apporter des dossiers que le cadet devait traiter.**

— **Si seulement il me suffisait de ça pour me réveiller. Mais je veux bien, merci.**

L'aîné des deux frères fit appel à la secrétaire de Sasuke pour leur faire apporter deux cafés. Cette dernière, Hanabi Hyuga, avait été élève dans le même lycée que Sasuke. De souvenir, elle était plus jeune de quelques années. Lors de son embauche pour le travail de secrétaire, il s'était souvenu de son visage angélique et de ses yeux nacrés. Lors des matchs de basket, elle était souvent présente dans les gradins, criant de sa voix fluette des encouragements à son encontre. À l'époque, il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à elle et à vrai dire, c'était encore un peu le cas. Malgré son joli visage qui l'avait marqué de par ses yeux inhabituelles, il savait qu'elle ne lui apporterait rien de spécial en matière de notoriété. Oui, Sakura aussi n'était en aucun cas issue d'une famille aisée pouvant l'aider à grimper les échelons plus rapidement malgré la popularité de son propre nom, mais il n'empêchait que la jeune femme lui apportait bien plus satisfaction : sa soumission la plus totale.

— **Merci Hanabi, la remercia soudainement Itachi, réveillant par la même occasion quelque peu son frangin.**

— **Je vous en prie Mr Uchiha, s'inclina t-elle, les joues légèrement rougissantes. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?**

— **Non, ça ira Hanabi, merci.**

Sasuke lui avait fait un signe lassant de la main, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait disposer. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains s'inclina et disparu de la pièce, laissant seuls les deux frères qui se faisaient à présent face.

Après plusieurs minutes à se contenter de siroter leur café brûlant, Itachi s'était permit de scruter le visage de son cadet dans les moindre détails. Les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux étaient bien incrustés et Itachi aurait juré voir son frère pincer les lèvres plusieurs fois, l'air incontestablement contrarié par quelque chose.

— **Du mal à dormir, petit frère ?**

— **Un peu, ouais...**

— **Tu veux en parler ? Ça ne se passe pas bien à la maison ?**

— **Si, tout va bien.**

Itachi avait froncé les sourcils, il était rare de voir son frère comme ça. Jamais son visage n'avait montré un quelconque signe de fatigue ou de faiblesse. Même après des soirées arrosées, le jeune homme de vingt et un an avait plus d'une fois montré qu'il gérait la situation. Mais là, il faisait presque peine à voir du point de vu de l'aîné des Uchiha. De plus, son ton avait été dur, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser à tout moment. Sasuke savait gérer ses émotions comme personne et n'avait jamais hurlé dans un lieu public, il n'empêchait qu'Itachi restait méfiant quant à la suite des événements.

Si Sasuke semblait mal, pour une raison ou une autre, cela devait avoir un lien avec Sakura. Soudainement, il sentit ses membres se crisper. Et si ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux le touchait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire ? Il avait souvenir d'avoir dit à Sakura qu'il essaierait de joindre son frère le lendemain. Sans résultat. Ce dernier avait fait le mort et il ne l'avait pas revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, après être revenu d'un séminaire important dans le sud du Japon.

— **Sakura va bien ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.**

— **De quoi je me mêle, Itachi ? Est-ce que je te demande qui tu as baiser hier soir, moi ?**

Peut-être ce dernier se serait sentit offusqué s'il n'avait pas s'agit de son petit frère. Celui-ci n'avait jamais vraiment eu la langue dans sa poche quand il s'adressait au plus âgé, il n'était donc pas étonné. Non, ce qui le stupéfia sur le coup, c'est qu'il avait répliqué cela dès qu'il fut question de sa compagne.

 **« A-t-il quelque chose à se reprocher ? » pensa Itachi, faignant l'indifférence devant son frère.**

— **Si tu veux tout savoir sur ma propre vie sexuelle petit frère, sache que je n'ai « baisé » personne hier soir. Toi aussi apparemment, vu ton humeur exécrable.**

Sasuke ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux, sondant sans ciller le visage qui lui ressemblait tellement.

— **Sakura est partie chez ses parents pour quelques jours, lâcha abruptement le brun aux yeux cernés, s'adossant un peu plus dans son fauteuil de bureau. Et tout ceci d'un commun accord.**

Itachi avait gardé le silence, songeur, sans montrer une quelconque émotion. Il connaissait son frère. Sakura était partie de chez eux et cela semblait l'affecter. À vrai dire, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait toujours douté des sentiments de Sasuke à l'égard de Sakura, mais au vu des cernes et de son teint blafard, peut-être s'était-il trompé à son sujet ? Il s'était rappelé qu'elle était partie le soir même de son coup de fil. Il avait juste espéré que son appel n'avait pas engendré toute cette histoire. Mais finalement, si.

Il appréciait énormément Sakura, et cela le blessait de savoir qu'il était celui qui avait créé le tord entre le couple. Sakura, malgré une apparence forte n'était enfaîte qu'une petite fille naïve et chétive de son point de vu et surtout depuis qu'elle se trouvait entre les mains de son petit frère. Au départ, il la considérait comme étant la copine de Sasuke, point. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés seuls à seuls, sans la présence du plus jeune des Uchiha. Ce dernier était souvent avec eux, lors de soirées organisées ou quand Sakura passait au bureau voir son compagnon après son service ou ses cours. Mais depuis qu'elle avait arrêté les études, il l'avait de moins en moins vu. Il savait que le côté possessif de son frère était revenu et cela, de manière exagérée. Il se demandait même parfois s'il ne la séquestrait pas chez eux. Jamais il ne le lui avait demandé et jamais il ne le ferait, de peur de la braquer.

— **Mais de toute façon, reprit Sasuke, faisant relevé le visage de son frère vers lui, elle va revenir. Donc je ne m'inquiète pas.**

Sasuke avait rallumé son ordinateur et attendait patiemment que la machine fasse apparaître l'écran d'accueil de sa page.

— **Tu as pu envoyer le dossier sur les transactions avec notre investisseur chinois ?**

— **C'est fait depuis presque une semaine, soupira Sasuke, une main maintenant son visage las.**

— **J'attends encore ton compte rendu de la réunion de samedi matin. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de me le rédiger ? demanda Itachi, regardant son frère taper rapidement sur son clavier.**

Ce dernier stoppa tout mouvement, avant de plonger ses onyx dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

— **Si, je te file ça dans la semaine. Avec l'absence de Sakura, je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop ou j'en suis. Ajouté à cela les cours, je t'avoue que j'avais complètement oublié le dossier.**

— **Mmh... Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?**

— **Tch, ça se voit tant que ça ?**

Il souriait, de ce sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et qui laissait sous-entendre quelque chose de sombre. Très sombre.

— **Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire son prénom dans quasiment toute tes phrases.**

— **C'est ce qui s'appelle être un homme amoureux, avait répliqué Sasuke, haussant les épaules, l'air soudainement amusé.**

Dans sa tête, une petite voix ne cessait de lui souffler « mensonge, mensonge ». accentuant son sourire presque rieur. Mais il ne pouvait sciemment pas avouer à son frère, qu'en plus de ne pas avoir été à cette stupide réunion, qu'il n'était en rien amoureux de la rose. Un peu plus et il en rirait à gorge déployée.

Un fin sourire ornait désormais les lèvres de son aîné qui se levait de son siège avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Lorgnant du coin de l'oeil son frère, Sasuke continuait de taper ses rapports.

— **Sakura est une fille bien, sembla insisté Itachi, se retournant légèrement vers le plus jeune des fils Uchiha. Tu ne sembles pas t'en rendre compte.**

— **Je sais, je sais... souffla Sasuke, les sourcils largement froncés. T'es franchement bizarre aujourd'hui... soufflait-il, suspicieux.**

— **Je ne fais que te dire ce qu'il en est, Sasuke.**

— **Sakura est ma compagne, pas la tienne. Que je sache, ce qu'il se passe sous notre toit et dans mon couple ne te regarde pas. Si tu veux te rendre utile, je préfère encore que tu te taises.**

Ils se toisaient du regard, l'un cherchant à ce que l'autre baisse le regard. Épuisé par ce contact visuel trop intense, Itachi se contenta de lâcher un soupir las et de faire demi tour, non sans ajouter une dernière phrase qui laissa son frère silencieux.

— **Je t'aurai prévenu.**

Ce fut donc une journée bien longue pour le plus jeune Uchiha qui n'avait en aucun cas relevé la dernière phrase balancée par son aîné. Prévenu de quoi ? Rien dans sa vie ne dérangeait ce pourquoi il travaillait avec acharnement. Les études ? C'était pour meubler, il était premier de sa promotion, doué dans toutes les matières. Mais malheureusement, ce putain de gouvernement imposait un minimum d'années d'étude pour faire ce qu'il souhaitait dans la vie. Les dominer.

Vers la fin de la journée, une de plus sans Sakura, Sasuke nota que son smartphone indiquait un message reçu. Fronçant les sourcils, il le débloqua, légèrement fébrile quant au fait qu'il puisse s'agir de la jeune femme. Avait-elle finalement eu besoin de lui ? Une sensation exaltante l'avait alors pris au creux de l'estomac, songeant au fait qu'il manquait peut-être à l'Haruno. Mais non. Son visage s'était décrispé, laissant entrevoir une mine faussement déçue. C'était Naruto.

— **Dommage... Cela aurait-été amusant.**

Le blond aux yeux bleus, ami de longue date du couple, l'informait qu'il passerait ce soir chez eux. C'est soufflant, las, qu'il approuva cette initiative, n'ayant rien prévu de spécial de toute façon. Il lui faudrait juste passer au konbini du coin pour acheter de quoi boire, l'Uchiha n'ayant pas refait les courses depuis que sa copine était partie. Il espérait juste que cette troisième soirée se terminerait en beauté.

Après une rapide douche et s'être préalablement changé, troquant son costume de travail pour un pull en cachemire bordeaux et un pantalon noir, l'Uchiha ouvrit à l'Uzumaki, qui était déjà tout sourire.

— **Je croyais ne jamais arriver ! Jamais plus tu n'm'invites pendant l'heure de pointe !**

— **Premièrement mon cher, l'heure de pointe était il y a plus d'une heure, ricana Sasuke, laissant entrer son ami qui marmonnait dans sa barbe un « ouais, s'pas faux... ». Et deuxièmement, il ne me semblait pas être celui qui t'es invité. Peut-être devrais-tu plutôt dire que tu t'es donné le droit de t'inviter.**

— **Ouais, mais t'as approuvé ! Donc ça revient au même.**

Jamais le brun ne comprendrait la logique de l'Uzumaki. Mais une chose était sûre, il l'amusait passablement bien. Après s'être débarrassé de sa veste d'un orange plutôt voyant, le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus fit comme chez lui et prit l'initiative de mettre ses courses dans le frigo.

— **Tiens, je vois que tu avais prévu des choses pour ce soir ! J'espère que Sakura ne nous en voudra pas quand elle rentrera après son service ! s'était exclamé Naruto, zyeutant les étages du frigidaire, où reposait bon nombre de bières, avec amusement.**

Sasuke ne pipa mot. Il n'avait rien dit à son meilleur ami quant au départ temporaire de Sakura. À vrai dire, le lendemain de la dispute, quand ils s'étaient revus pour la soirée entre amis qu'ils s'étaient organisés, Naruto avait semblé surpris de ne pas y voir la rose. Sasuke avait prétexté un mal de ventre et une grand fatigue, s'excusant pour elle. Se faire passer pour la victime de l'histoire aurait été très tentant à raconter à Naruto, mais il n'avait pas eu la tête à ça et avait préféré « oublier ».

 _La musique battait son plein dans la boite de nuit que les deux amis avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Normalement, Sakura les accompagnait, alors Sasuke se contentait de poser son regard onyx sur sa compagne, de lui offrir des verres et coller son corps le plus possible de sa belle contre lui lorsqu'il l'invitait à danser. Naruto ne tenait jamais trop longtemps la chandelle, se trouvant très souvent une compagnie pour le reste de la soirée, soit la conviant à leur table, soit partant de son côté avec sa nouvelle copine pour la nuit._

 _Très souvent, Sakura finissait complètement soul, soutenu par son petit-ami. Il était alors très souvent de coutume qu'ils fassent l'amour dans la voiture ou une fois rentrés à la maison. L'Uchiha profitait souvent du comportement passif et docile de sa victime pour lui faire faire n'importe lequel de ses fantasmes déplacés. De toute manière, il était rare qu'elle se souvienne de quoique ce soit, le crâne trop douloureux. Seules les quelques traces rouges ou bleus sur son corps prouvait que son copain n'y avait pas été de main morte, mais jamais elle ne s'était plein._

 _Soudain réveillé de ses belles pensées, Sasuke scruta la salle bondée de monde. Se mélangeait une odeur de divers parfum, comportant les fragrances des hommes et femmes, des alcool, dont certains finissaient leur course sur les vêtements des plus malchanceux et de la sueur... Ça aussi il y avait droit. Seul au bar, Naruto l'ayant une fois de plus troqué contre une nouvelle fille, il buvait tranquillement son verre de whisky._

— _**Alors, t'es tout seul cette fois-ci ? lui demanda une voix sensuelle.**_

 _Tournant son regard noir dans ceux d'un gris presque bleu, Sasuke sondait à présent sa nouvelle interlocutrice. Presque de même corpulence que sa petit amie aux cheveux rose, la demoiselle détenait en revanche, en plus de ses yeux clairs, des cheveux courts d'un très beau blond. Une frange carré et courte soulignait son regard. Quoique, en y regardant plus attentivement, la poitrine et les hanches de la nouvelle arrivante étaient plus formés que l'Haruno. Et elle lui semblait être légèrement plus grande. C'est alors d'un regard appréciateur qu'il répondit enfin :_

— _**Seul et non accompagné, oui. Un verre ?**_

— _**Volontiers, avait alors souri l'inconnue.**_

 _Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la reluquer de bas en haut, s'attardant avec minutie sur ses fesses qu'elle dandinait outrageusement sur le tabouret du comptoir. Son haut à paillette donnait l'impression de glisser sur sa peau opaline. Une vraie beauté._

— _**Alors comme ça, tu t'es enfin décidé à venir sans ta copine ?**_

— _**Copine... C'est vite dit.**_

— _**Ah, je vois le genre, sourit malicieusement la jeune femme. Libertin et sans contrainte?**_

— _**Je n'aurai pas dis mieux, répliqua t-il, lui rendant son sourire.**_

 _Celle-ci, il la méritait. Sakura l'avait laissé tomber, seul pour une semaine entière. Il était un homme et il avait des besoins. Devant pareille beauté, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté. Bien sûr, pas d'attache. Elle ne lui apporterait rien et c'était juste pour s'amuser et passer ses nerfs._

— _**La demoiselle s'appelle comment ? avait demandé Sasuke, le regard brûlant d'un désir mal caché.**_

 _Naruto n'était plus dans les parages, certainement parti avec la jolie brune à qui il avait fait du gringue. Il avait donc la voie libre pour flirter avec la femme assise à ses côtés. Sakura ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle même si elle venait à l'apprendre._

— _**Samui, se présenta t-elle, sirotant doucement son cocktail alcoolisé sans le quitter des yeux.**_

 _Il se nomma à son tour sans prendre la peine, comme elle, de lui divulguer son nom de famille. Ils se mirent alors à parler, de tout et de rien au départ. Même s'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, il se devait de montrer un minimum d'intérêt envers sa futur amante d'une nuit. Jamais le sujet de sa petite copine ne fût abordé, comme si cette Samui savait que, malgré le fait qu'il aille voir ailleurs, il resterait avec sa compagne encore un bon moment. Enfin, elle allait enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec le bel homme qu'elle regardait depuis un moment dès qu'il venait. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il lui fallait tenter sa chance._

 _Les verres s'accumulaient et avec eux, leurs esprits embrouillés commençaient à les faire dévier du droit chemin. Ce fut dans les toilettes publiques qu'il l'a pris contre la porte battante d'un des cabinets. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix, l'envie pressente les ayant poussé à choisir ce lieu._

— _**T'as des capotes ? avait répliqué, haletante, la blonde aux yeux gris.**_

— _**Non, pas pensé.**_

— _**Merde...**_

 _Mais cela n'avait en rien arrêté le jeune homme. À quoi bon s'encombrer de ce genre de protection ? C'était bien meilleur sans. C'était le risque à prendre quand on voulait se perdre dans ses bras. Et la jeune femme sembla vite l'oublier quand elle gémit contre la porte, se laissant aller aux assaut de l'Uchiha._

— _**Sa-Sasu... gémissait son amante, les yeux fermés sous le plaisir, mais une main vint se plaquer contre sa bouche.**_

— _**Chuuuut... Pas un mot. Contente-toi de gémir, avait-il coupé, la voix dure et rauque, continuant ses coups de rein.**_

 _Les yeux clairs de sa compagne d'une nuit s'étaient écarquillés, choquée par ses propos. Soudain, les vas et viens du jeune homme se firent plus brutaux et le plaisir s'estompa, le rapport devenant presque douloureux. Comment un si bon moment avait-il pu se transformer en moment désagréable ? Son désir s'était envolé quand il lui avait parlé rudement, comme l'on parlait à une putain. Or, elle n'en était pas une ! Elle avait juste tenté sa chance avec un homme pour qui elle avait une attirance depuis plusieurs mois._

 _Elle voulait arrêter. Tout. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. C'est alors au bord des larmes et dans un grand effort qu'elle parvint à souffler en relevant son visage :_

— _**Arrêtes. Tu me fais mal.**_

— _**Chuuuut, c'est bientôt finit, calme toi, tenta-t'il de la calmer, soudain plus doux, descendant sa main vers son cou. Ça va être bon, tu verras. Retourne toi.**_

 _C'est délicatement mais avec une certaine ardeur qu'il la fit se retourner alors que la blonde hésitait à l'écouter. Sa douceur soudaine l'avait de nouveau calmé. Décidément, elle ne le comprendrait pas. Mais une chose était sûre, elle éviterait de gémir son prénom._

 _Une fois le visage collé contre la porte rempli de graffitis en tout genre, le plaisir revint et cette fois-ci elle ne put effectivement plus retenir ses gémissements de plaisir, le désir et l'excitation revenant au galop._

 _Lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, présageant de nouveaux arrivants, Samui pris l'initiative de mettre sa propre main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris et souffles d'extase. Sasuke avait toujours sa main sur la douce gorge de son amante. C'était une manière à lui de mener la danse et de soumettre la demoiselle à ses envies._

 _Des voix joviales et fortes avaient fait irruption. C'était un groupe de filles, sûrement venues pour se refaire une beauté. La blonde aux yeux gris-bleus, la main toujours sur sa bouche, tentant tant bien que mal de se retenir pour ne pas se faire repérer, poussa un petit cri aigu quand l'autre main de son compagnon extirpa ses doigts de sur son visage._

— _**Ne te retiens pas, montre leur que tu aimes ça. Vas y... susurrait-il à son oreille, penchant un peu plus la tête de la jeune femme vers l'arrière à l'aide de son autre main toujours sur sa gorge.**_

— _**Non, attends... Je ne peux pas faire ça.**_

— _**Fais le, ordonna t-il, mordillant son cou.**_

 _Elle ne pouvait pas résister à sa voix autoritaire mais tellement rauque et sensuelle. Cet homme avait un double visage, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Un coup de rein bien placé, frappant ce point sensible et un cri de plaisir ressortit de sa gorge._

— _**Putain, vous avez entendu les filles ?! s'était écriée une des membres du groupe qui venait d'arriver.**_

 _Un ton amusé avait ponctué sa phrase._

— _**Y en a qui se font plaisir à ce que j'entends ! avait crié une autre, donnant un coup de pied dans une des portes des cabinets, ne semblant pas savoir où le couple se trouvait vraiment.**_

 _Elles se mirent à rire, pas le moins gênées du monde. Très certainement qu'elles n'en étaient pas à leur premier verre. Samui était rouge de honte en plus d'être rouge de plaisir. Elle savait qu'en le faisant dans un endroit pareil ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'être entendu, mais elle ne pensait pas que son partenaire la pousserait à s'exhiber de cette façon. Même si on ne les voyait pas vraiment, on les entendait quand même et c'était extrêmement gênant. Essayant de se concentrer sur le plaisir que lui procurait son compagnon, des larmes continuaient de couler sinueusement sur ses joues. Elle aimait ça en même temps qu'elle détestait. Il savait s'y prendre, mais en même temps, c'était honteux, quelque peu violent, la main de Sasuke maintenant toujours sa tête vers l'arrière, ne lâchant pas sa gorge._

 _Lorsque la porte se referma sur le groupe de filles qui étaient reparties, encore hilare, Sasuke avait reprit des mouvements encore plus forts jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouirent quasiment au même moment. Épuisée et éprouvée par ce moment intime intense, la jeune blonde ne put rester sur ses jambes et tomba à même le sol. Sasuke n'avait même pas prit la peine de l'aider à se relever ou à alléger sa chute. Il avait déjà réajusté son pantalon et arrangé sa chemise. Sans jeter un coup d'oeil à son amante, il ouvrit la porte du cabinet sans même vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce._

— _**Ça va, t'étais un bon coup.**_

 _Rassasié, mais pour encore combien de temps, l'Uchiha était repartit dans la salle principale de la boite de nuit, sans plus de cérémonie et ignorant cruellement les sanglots qui lui parvenaient à ses oreilles._

— **Sasuke ! Merde, tu m'entends ?!**

— **Hein ?**

Il était partit loin dans ses pensées au point d'ignorer Naruto.

— **Pas la peine d'hurler comme ça, imbécile, ronchonna le brun, peu content d'avoir été coupé dans un si précieux souvenir.**

— **Un peu plus et j'aurais dû te frapper pour te réveiller.**

Il riait.

— **À quoi tu pensais ?**

— **À cette putain de soirée où tu m'as laissé en plan.**

L'Uzumaki ne pouvait plus cacher son rire, une fois de plus. Il s'était pourtant plusieurs fois excusé, navré d'avoir laissé en plan son ami pour une fille.

— **C'est vrai que d'habitude t'es accompagné de Sakura, alors bon... J't'avoue et je suis désolé de te le dire, mais j'ai largement préféré la compagnie de cette fille que rester seul avec toi.**

— **Merci, c'est sympa, répliqua Sasuke, ne pouvant cacher un certain amusement. D'ailleurs, que devient cette demoiselle avec qui tu as fini la soirée ?**

— **Euh, bonne question !**

Tous deux se mirent à rire. Naruto, malgré son caractère joviale et presque enfantin -il fallait le voir dans son magasin de multimédia, pire qu'un gosse- ne parvenait malheureusement pas à trouver chaussure à son pied. Sasuke, de son côté, se doutait que la situation ne déplaisait de toute manière pas à son ami. La vie à deux ? Très peu pour lui. Il préférait les histoires sans lendemain mais toujours en gardant un certain respect vis-à-vis des femmes avec qui il avait une aventure, quelle soit d'une nuit ou d'une semaine. Sakura désespérait de le voir se caser un jour, d'ailleurs. Et il n'était pas rare qu'elle veuille lui organiser des rencontres et tenter de lui trouver sa -peut-être- future dulcinée.

— **Surtout, pas un mot à Sakura... Elle m'engueulerait encore à ce propos.**

— **T'inquiètes pas, assura le brun, lui faisant un clin d'œil.**

« D'ici là qu'elle rentre de toute façon. Je ne lui dirait pas ce que Naruto à fait quand je l'accueillerais. Non... Elle regrettera juste de m'avoir fait faux bond pendant une semaine, décision consentit ou pas. »

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance tranquille, tout deux passant la plupart du temps à regarder un match de base-ball à la télé. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus le tas de canettes de bière augmentait. Une fois arrivé une heure du matin, Naruto, affalé en biais sur le canapé, Sasuke assit près de ses pieds, murmura plus pour lui même que pour son interlocuteur :

— **Elle traîne Sakura. Heure supp' ?**

— **J'sais pas... marmonna Sasuke, son regard à demi fermé fixé sur l'écran télé.**

— **Putain, mec. Ta nana ne rentre pas et tu ne t'inquiètes même pas ?**

La voix de Naruto était presque surprise.

— **C'est une grande fille, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.**

L'Uzumaki le regardait d'un regard éberlué mais légèrement teinté, presque flou, sans doute dut à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité durant toute la soirée.

— **Bah dit... sa bouche était pâteuse et ses paroles semblaient presque lui coûter tellement il parlait lentement. T'as pas peur sérieux, qu'elle aille voir ailleurs ?**

Quand il était bourré, Naruto ne semblait même plus faire la différence sur les personnes avec qui il parlait ou sur qui il parlait. Sobre, jamais il n'aurait lancé cette conversation avec le brun, tout en sachant que celui-ci était d'une jalousie presque maladive quand l'envie lui prenait. Mais jamais encore il ne se serait permis de parler comme ça de l'Haruno.

Si l'Uchiha n'avait pas été son ami, il aurait très certainement pris peur sous le regard perçant de ce dernier, qui cette fois ci, ne cachait pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

— **Non mais c'est vrai ! Elle prend du temps quand même. On est mercredi, ça devrait être calme ce soir.**

Sasuke ne le lâchait pas des yeux, attendant ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

— **Ok, on aurait été le week-end... Mais là !**

— **Et en quoi le fait qu'elle rentre tard signifierait qu'elle me trompe ?**

— **Roh, allez Sas'ke ! s'exclama Naruto, roulant des yeux. Je n'sais pas moi... Déjà, ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vue. À croire que tu la séquestres dans votre appartement.**

Les yeux dudit Sasuke s'assombrirent encore davantage. Malgré cela, Naruto continua sur sa lancé, semblant lâcher la bombe qu'il retardait en lui.

— **Je sais que c'est toi qui lui à demandé d'arrêter les études... Faut pas être con pour le savoir. Les arts, c'est sa vie, pourquoi arrêter ? Puis, elle m'appelle de moins en moins. Elle sort presque plus avec nous. Tu ne crois pas qu'à être trop sur elle, jaloux comme t'es, elle ne pense pas à aller fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre ?**

Jaloux, lui ? Non... Peut-être un peu possessif sur les bords, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Quel déshonneur et honte cela serait si l'Haruno venait à le tromper, lui. Mais une chose était sûre, si son regard avait le pouvoir de désintégrer quelqu'un, Naruto ne serait plus parmi eux pour continuer à déblatérer des conneries.

— **J'sais pas, je m'inquiète pour elle. Parfois, t'sais... j'ai des doute sur votre couple. Sakura, c'est comme ma p'tite sœur. Je la connais depuis des années et... à vous voir, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle est heureuse avec toi.**

— **Je lui offre tous pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse justement Naruto ! C'est elle et juste elle qui ne me remercie pas assez, répliqua dans un rire narquois le cadet des Uchiha, prenant une gorgée de bière. Je suis prêt à tous pour elle... C'est elle qui manque vraiment de reconnaissance... Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas croire qu'elle est malheureuse avec moi ?**

— **J'sais plus Sas'ke... Depuis que vous avez emménagé ensemble, on dirait une ermite. À part moi, j'suis sûr qu'elle ne voit personne d'autre.**

Naruto n'avait pas tord. En dehors de lui et cette satané Temari, Sakura ne fréquentait quasiment plus personne. Pourtant, sa liste de contact était large. Combien de fois le couple avait été convié à des soirées entre amis et que Sasuke l'avait interdit de s'y rendre, prétextant que lui seul avait été invité. En guise d'excuse, il expliquait que Sakura se levait tôt le lendemain pour le travail ou bien qu'elle était indisposée et ne se sentait pas bien. Sasuke n'avait qu'un objectif dans ce cas là : isoler le plus Sakura pour qu'elle ne boit que Sasuke Uchiha, ne pense que Sasuke Uchiha ou encore ne consomme plus que Sasuke Uchiha.

— **Alors franchement mon pote, reprit Naruto, sans prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur, son regard vissé sur la télé. Il y a mille bonnes raisons d'aller voir ailleurs... Sans vouloir t'offenser. J'trouve que t'as... Changé.**

Si lui aussi se mettait à faire cette remarque, rien allait aller comme il le souhaitait. Que ce passait-il ces derniers temps ? Avait-il faillit dans son comportement pour que tout le monde le pointe du doigt comme étant le grand méchant loup ?

— **J'ai pas changé, crétin... On a grandit et Sakura est plus renfermée que j'ne le pensais. Si tu la voyais à la maison... Elle ne veut jamais sortir, donc moi j'prends les devant et j'n'écoute pas. V'là...**

Malgré l'alcool, il tenait bon. Du moins il essayait.

— **De t'façon... J'crois qu'elle ne ferait pas ça. Me tromper j'veux dire, expliqua t-il de nouveau devant le regard interrogateur du blond qui daignait enfin le regarder. Putain, elle m'aime trop pour ça. Qu'est-ce tu veux qu'elle aille voir ailleurs ? J'ai d'l'argent, j'suis beau, j'suis bon au lit... il fit une pause, continuant toujours de rire. De toute façon, elle tente, je la tue... et son nouveau mec avec.**

— **Putain... T'es effrayant quand tu parles comme ça... souffla Naruto, la gorge presque nouée. J'déconnais mec. Je la connais aussi, je sais qu'elle ne serait pas capable de te tromper. Sakura est bien trop pure pour ça. De t'façon, t'as pas intérêt à la toucher ou sinon c'est moi qui te trucide en premier.**

Pure, hein ? Si seulement il savait... Il n'y avait pas plus dévergondé que Sakura quand on était dans le lit avec elle. Le brun y était pour quelque chose et même si la rose était souvent gênée au début, elle consentait vite à faire plaisir à son compagnon, se déniaisant comme pas possible.

Sasuke, après ces pensées, éclata de rire, sous le regard surprit du blond. Bourré, ils l'étaient, mais Naruto avait encore toute sa tête et il ressentit un frisson le parcourir. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, mais jamais encore le blond n'avait était aussi mal à l'aise. Et pourtant, il y avait eu certaines occasions ou il aurait pu l'être. À croire qu'avoir parlé de Sakura avait éveillé quelque chose de néfaste en Sasuke. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du insister sur ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais l'alcool n'aidant pas, il n'avait pas pu se retenir.

— **Il est temps qu'j'y aille... Merci pour ce soir, finit par dire le vendeur multimédia, sentant qu'il était quand même temps de donner un stop à cette conversation, qui, il le savait, risquait d'aller trop loin.**

— **Oh, allez, encore une bière... insista l'étudiant en économie, tournant son visage hilare vers son ami. J'crois que t'as pas fini de me déblatérer des conneries sur mon couple. Alors vas-y ! Dis au méchant Sas'ke ce qu'il fait à sa pauvre Sakura...**

— **Non, j'crois qu'j'ai assez bu pour ce soir. T'es pas frais non plus... Et j'veux pas finir à l'hosto parce que tu m'en auras décroché une avant la fin de nuit... 'Pis j'conduis moi...**

Il s'était déjà relevé, remettant son jean et son sweat-shirt en place. Ses cheveux en batailles n'étaient pas mieux, l'arrière de ses mèches aplatit à cause du canapé.

— **P'tain, tu casses tout...**

— **Elles sont où mes clés, connard ?**

Sasuke avait tourné son beau visage vers le blond, blasé. Il avait éteint la télé.

— **Sur la commode à l'entrée...**

— **Ah ouais, merci !**

Un fois chaussé à l'entrée et sa veste remise sur le dos, il salua brièvement son ami, qui lui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se lever pour le saluer. Étrangement, l'Uchiha s'était sentit trahi. Le jeune homme au yeux bleus le laissait et sur un sacré doute. Et s'il disait vrai ? Si Sakura en profitait pour aller voir ailleurs ? Non, pas possible. Elle tenait trop à lui.

— **Tu fais chier, Uzumaki !**

Et puis de quel droit il osait remettre en question la fidélité de sa copine ? Qu'il se mêle de ses propres affaires. Ses yeux s'étaient refermés après avoir balancé un coussin décoratif sur une babiole qui était tombée au sol, accompagnant le précédent silence de l'appartement d'un bruit effroyable.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke, posté devant le grand miroir de leur chambre, se regardait de haut en bas. Son visage visage, habituellement séduisant, était cireux. Seulement vêtu d'un sous vêtement noir, il se contempla. Le réveil avait été quelque peu douloureux, surtout au niveau de la tête. Il avait trop bu et s'était endormi sur le grand canapé du salon. Il n'eut jamais souvenir d'avoir déjà dormi là, une première. Mais de la soirée, il n'avait rien oublié, oh non. La conversation qu'avait lancé Naruto était encore bien fraîche dans son esprit et une colère sans nom le prit. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Sasuke Uchiha, toujours si sûr de lui, à toujours tout concevoir, tout manipuler... Ne parvenait à rien depuis que Sakura avait bousculé ses plans suite à son départ précipité.

Mais ne doutant pas de sa confiance en lui, il était persuadé d'avoir toujours les cartes en main. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter d'avantage, n'est-ce pas ?

— **Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle... se murmura t-il pour lui-même, contemplant de nouveau cette fois-ci son visage de plus près.**

Les cernes n'avaient pas disparu, cela accentué par la soirée d'hier. Malgré les paroles peu rassurantes de son ami, il savait qu'il restait encore quelques jours avant le retour de sa belle amante et ce ne serait pas lui qui arrêterait l'accord qu'ils s'étaient fait entre eux. Et puis c'était également l'occasion d'en profiter. Il pourrait jouer les hommes célibataires et s'amuser comme bon lui semblait jusque dimanche soir, moment où Sakura devait normalement revenir.

Il profita donc le plus possible de sa « liberté », ne songeant quasiment plus à sa compagne aux cheveux roses. Elle n'était pas là ? Elle n'était toujours pas revenue ? Pas de souci... Il saurait se passer d'elle sans problème.

Seulement le dimanche matin arriva bien trop vite à son goût et malheureusement, les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Enfin, d'une certaine manière. Parce que ravoir Sakura entre ses mains allait être quelque chose d'exaltant.

Seulement, fini pour un petit moment les soirées arrosées, fini les baises à droite et à gauche avec n'importe quelle greluche assez idiote pour se perdre dans ses bras. Il avait à l'occasion revu Samui qui l'avait ignoré, lui lançant un regard percent et mauvais. C'était le problème avec les femmes, elles veulent qu'on les remarque et qu'on leur donne du plaisir, mais elle ne vous le rendaient pas du tout et n'étaient jamais satisfaites, s'attendant à de la douceur et de l'amour. Voilà pourquoi Sakura le comblait sur ce point : elle le laissait faire et ne disait rien, son regard toujours autant amoureux posé sur lui.

Il avait donc pris l'initiative de ranger de fond en comble l'appartement qu'il avait un peu délaissé, privilégiant ses conquêtes. Il devait rendre le lieu confortable pour « accueillir » sa chérie. Peut-être devait-il songer à l'inviter au restaurant, histoire de se faire pardonner et lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait « manqué » ?

Mais arrivé l'après midi, il n'avait reçu aucun appel, aucun message. Le vide, comme le reste de la semaine. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment tilté, même après la conversation avec Naruto... Mais à bien y regarder, elle ne lui avait rien envoyé. Elle qui était toujours entrain de lui écrire des SMS, ou à essayer de l'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles. Rien, le néant.

— **Tu profites, hein ? Bah profites encore... Après c'est moi qui fixerais de nouveau les règles _mon amour_.**

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais son fort intérieur le faisait douter. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans le caractère de Sakura de l'ignorer autant de temps. Oui, une semaine était passée, mais il pouvait bien se passer d'elle quelques jours, non ? Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle devait revenir, il doutait vraiment.

Minuit avait retentit. On était lundi. Toujours aucune nouvelle. Et lui, comme un con, l'avait attendu toute la soirée, prête à l'accueillir comme le petit ami modèle et amoureux qu'elle avait tant aimé au début.

Deux heures du matin.

 _« Bébé, tu es où ? »_

Il n'avait que faire de l'heure. Ce n'était pas normal. Et si ce que Naruto avait dit était vrai ? Si elle l'avait quitté sans le prévenir ? Non, impossible.

Onze heure du matin. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, passant le reste du temps devant son ordinateur ou devant la télé. Il était maintenant temps qu'il agisse. Une fois dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir, il se regarda de nouveau. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, la fureur commençant doucement à s'insinuer en lui.

Elle avait dépassé leur accord et ça, c'était inadmissible. Elle avait mentit, elle s'était jouée de lui... Maintenant, fini de rigoler, il lui fallait reprendre le contrôle total.

— **Elle doit revenir, de suite... Et payer tout ça, se murmurait-il, ses yeux onyx fixant froidement son propre reflet. Et tous ça, c'est de ta faute !**

Sa main droite avait frappé, dans un réflexe purement mauvais, le mur juste à côté du miroir. Il n'était que rage et haine et elle le sentirait passer quand le moment serait venu. Il allait de nouveau revenir à la charge, en commençant par la ramener à la maison comme il était prévu. Elle ne serait que soumission, le regardant de ses beaux yeux verts, le suppliant d'arrêter violence et cris. Mais elle le méritait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait pas tenu sa propre promesse. C'est elle qui avait parlé d'une semaine et comme un con, il avait accepté. De plus, c'était elle qui aurait du revenir d'elle-même et non pas à lui de venir la chercher. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Il lui ferait aussi payer le fait de s'être joué de lui. C'est lui qui devait se faire attendre, lui qui devait faire patienter et non pas l'inverse.

— **Parfait... Tous redeviendra comme je l'avais prévu.**

Il souriait à son double, plissant des yeux, l'air fou. Il avait toujours réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait et ce ne serait pas cette sotte qui allait le mener par le bout du nez cette fois-ci. Il avait été beaucoup trop concilient en la laissant lui échapper. Il lui fallait reprendre le contrôle des choses, à commencer par lui faire comprendre où était sa véritable place : à ses côtés, répondant à tous ses moindres désirs, inférieure à lui, le regardant avec peur et amour mélangés. Il voulait être vu comme supérieur à elle, la voir sombrer sous ses paroles et ses coups. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins : la détruire jusqu'à ne plus rien aspirer venant d'elle.

— **Tu es à moi jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus rien à m'offrir de ta misérable personne, cracha t-il, son regard s'étant fait plus dur, les dents serrées.**

Après s'être douché et habillé d'un jean noir, d'une chemise de même couleur et de bottes en cuir, il avait parfait son look de différents bijoux, comme à son habitudes quand il ne travaillait pas ou n'allait pas à l'université. Aujourd'hui, il avait cours d'économie seulement le matin. Il avait plus important et intéressant à ses yeux : tenter de faire revenir Sakura par la douceur. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Il sourit rien qu'en y pensant.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir l'établissement de son absence ou d'envoyer un message à un de ses camarades. Il rattraperait très vite son retard. Il songeait même souvent à prendre ses cours par correspondance, pour rester un peu plus à la maison, se délectant de faire vivre un enfer à sa compagne.

Une fois dans sa voiture de luxe, il fit une pause avant de mettre le contact. Par où devait il commencer ? Le lundi, de souvenir, Sakura embauchait pour le service du midi dans le restaurant où elle travaillait. Il savait qu'elle ne serait donc pas chez ses parents à cette heure-là. Parfait, il pourrait feindre le fait de vouloir tout simplement déjeuner et glisser des signes par si par là pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait revenir. Et bien sûr qu'il lui faudrait s'expliquer sur son absence la veille au soir.

Le trajet lui parut durer une éternité. Midi passé, l'heure de pointe ralentissait la circulation sur la grande avenue qui le conduisait vers le centre de Shibuya. Lorsque enfin il put trouver une place, il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier s'il pouvait traverser la route, courant pour enfin se retrouver face au restaurant où sa belle devait être.

La devanture était moderne, amenant bon nombre de jeunes branchés à venir boire ou manger que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. Il y avait déjà du monde et la première chose que fit l'Uchiha, s'était de zyeuter d'un regard vif les différents employés de l'établissement. Il ne souhaiter trouver qu'une seule personne : une touffe de cheveux roses, se démarquant des autres.

Toujours devant, il entreprit d'entrer à l'intérieur, parcourant de nouveau la salle de son regard sombre. Plusieurs employés, le connaissant de vue, le saluèrent et lui proposèrent une place. Il refusa. Il souhaitait d'abord être sûr que sa copine étai là. Mais fort était de constater qu'elle n'y était pas. Pourtant il ne s'était pas trompé. Le lundi, elle travaillait bien ici. Il avait froncé les sourcils, agacé, à deux doigts de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

— **Salut, le coupa une voix qu'il connaissait très bien. Si tu cherche Sakura, elle n'est pas là.**

Le beau visage du futur homme d'affaire s'était lentement tourné vers son interlocuteur, le regard noir. Se trouvait devant lui le propriétaire du restaurant et patron de Sakura.

— **Tu sauras donc m'expliquer où elle peut-être, Shikamaru ?**

Shikamaru Nara, jeune homme de vingt-huit ans, sondait le brun face à lui avec froideur. Aussi grand que Sasuke, cheveux attachés en une couette haute, les yeux à l'air toujours fatigué, fixait désormais le compagnon de son employée avec un certain dédain. Et pour cause, le jeune Nara était le compagnon de Temari, la meilleure amie de Sakura et rien entre les deux hommes n'avait marché. Ils se détestaient cordialement. Jamais Sasuke n'avait pu apprécier celui qui servait de copain à Temari, exécrant cette dernière aussi, mais le Nara le lui rendait bien. Il n'était pas aveugle, Shikamaru voyait très bien la relation néfaste que ce petit con entretenait avec son employée et amie.

— **Je peux juste te dire qu'elle à déposé un congé de plusieurs jours pour affaires personnelles. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Elle ne semblait pas aller très bien, alors j'ai accepté. Elle est mon amie avant d'être une simple employée dans mon restaurant, Uchiha. Je te conseille juste de la laisser un peu tranquille. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis occupé. Libre à toi si tu souhaites consommer ici.**

Shikamaru s'était contenté de le saluer poliment d'un signe de la tête, ne semblant pas vouloir créer d'esclandre dans son établissement. L'Uchiha ne fit même pas l'effort de lui répondre. Alors comme ça, elle avait décidé de poser des congés ? Sans le prévenir et même après la fin de leur accord. Elle était futée, ne souhaitant certainement pas le voir pendant cette semaine et plus. Peut-être même n'allait-elle pas bien ? Il sourit, satisfait de cette éventualité malgré toute sa rage.

L'Haruno avait dû se douter qu'il viendrait ici un moment donné. Devait-il essayer de l'appeler ? Non... Autant directement se rendre chez les parents de la jeune femme. Il la trouverait certainement là bas. Ses parents l'appréciaient énormément. Il pensait bien que Sakura ne dirait jamais rien sur lui de méchant, ne souhaitant pas vexer ou inquiéter ses parents. Il serait donc reçu avec beaucoup d'entrain. C'était donc décidé qu'il lança une dernière fois un regard hautain et empli de dégoût au restaurant et à ses employés qu'il fit demi-tour, reprenant le chemin de sa voiture.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte d'entrée de la petite maison où avait grandit Sakura, il sonna et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mebuki, la mère de la jeune femme, quelque peu surprise de le voir sur le perron de sa porte.

— **Oh ! Sasuke ! Quel plaisir de te voir mon chéri ! s'exclama la femme, ouvrant ainsi un peu plus la porte avant de le saluer chaleureusement.**

Elle avait toujours considéré Sasuke avec beaucoup d'affection, le remerciant jamais assez d'avoir permis à Sakura de vivre confortablement avec lui, prenant grand soin de leur fille unique et de se montrer si gentil envers eux. Il n'était donc pas rare de l'entendre employer des mots affectifs à son égard. Sasuke laissait faire, très amusé par cela. S'il parvenait à maintenir le soutien des parents de sa victime, alors tous allait pour le mieux.

— **Bonjour Mebuki. Navré de vous déranger en plein midi -ladite Mebuki lui fit comprendre qu'il ne la dérangeait pas du tout en secouant sa main de droite à gauche- Je souhaitais savoir si Sakura allait bien ? Je suis venu la voir pour le déjeuner sur son lieu de travail mais son patron m'a appris qu'elle avait déposé des congés. Alors... comme je suis inquiet, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.**

Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire que sa fille devait être rentrée depuis hier soir. Cela indiquerait qu'ils s'étaient disputés depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. La mère de la rose le regarda à présent comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

— **Je suis désolée, Sasuke... Mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... Sakura n'est pas ici. À vrai dire, nous ne l'avons pas revue depuis votre dernière visite à tous les deux... Je l'ai eu au téléphone encore hier et tout allait bien.**

— **Comment ça... ?**

Il retenait sa respiration. Il n'avait pas osé hurler de rage pendant la réplique de sa belle-mère et il dut serrer des poings pour ne pas entrer de force dans la maison et s'assurer de son absence. Mais où était-elle dans ce cas?! L'hypothèse d'un quelconque problème qui aurait pu lui arriver était donc à écarter si elle avait prévenu sa mère de son état.

— **Elle m'a dit avoir posé effectivement des congés pour prendre un peu de vacances. Il était convenu qu'elle restait donc chez vous pour pouvoir rester un peu plus à la maison et s'occuper d'avantage de votre couple, continua à raconter doucement Mebuki, anxieuse.**

Silence.

— **Dois-je comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas ?**

— **Effectivement, ce n'est pas le cas, ne put qu'affirmer Sasuke, les dents serrées. Je suis encore navré de vous avoir importuné, Mebuki... Je dois y aller, finit-il par dire, saluant brièvement la matriarche avant de se précipiter vers sa voiture.**

— **Attends ! Sasuke !**

Il ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà il filait à grande vitesse en direction de chez lui. Une impulsion l'avait poussé à ne pas rester au risque de devenir violent. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait à ce moment là, c'était de brutaliser la mère de Sakura. Il avait donc décidé de fuir, serrant le volant du véhicule à s'en faire blanchir les doigts.

— **Putain ! hurla t-il, klaxonnant contre l'abrutit face à lui qui n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Avance ta merde, abrutit !**

Sakura s'était vraiment joué de lui et lui avait mentit de surcroît. Seul lui était autorisé à le faire... La manipulation, c'était son fort, pas le sien. Comment avait-elle osé le défier en s'enfuyant comme ça ?

À l'arrêt en attendant que le feu tricolore passe au vert, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire : Temari. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Si Sakura ne se trouvait pas chez ses parents, alors peut-être avait-elle trouvé refuge chez sa meilleure amie ? Même si Shikamaru, qui vivait avec elle, n'avait rien laissé paraître, il l'avait lui-même souligné : Sakura et lui étaient amis avant tout. Peut-être que le couple avait pris l'initiative de la loger.

D'un mouvement habile, il fit demi tour une fois le feu passé au vert. Il connaissait l'itinéraire pour se rendre chez eux par cœur, ayant, souvent contre son gré, plusieurs fois amené Sakura là bas. Après plusieurs minutes à rouler, tentant d'avancer comme il pouvait, la circulation toujours difficile à cette heure-ci, il arriva enfin devant un immeuble à l'air morose.

Le quartier était connu comme étant difficile, non loin de Shinjuku. Cet arrondissement regroupait bon nombre de bâtiments sociaux, donnant l'impression que tout le monde était entassé les uns sur les autres. Un quartier que jamais Sasuke n'aurait cru devoir fréquenter avant sa rencontre avec Sakura.

Il eu de la chance qu'une vieille dame sorte du hall, ainsi le laissant passer sans avoir à faire appel à l'interphone et donc, se faire rabrouer par la jeune blonde cendrée. Il prit l'ascenseur et attendit d'arriver au sixième étage de l'immeuble, les bras croisés, son air colérique ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté.

Il avait frappé, plusieurs fois au numéro deux cent vingt, avant qu'on ne daigne enfin lui ouvrir. Devant lui, sans grande surprise, Temari.

— **Tiens, mais regardez qui voilà... Le grand Sasuke Uchiha, ironisa Temari en guise de salutation. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

— **Sakura... Elle est chez toi ? Il n'avait pas daigné relever la réplique cinglante, son regard dirigé derrière son interlocutrice, à la recherche d'un quelconque effet personnel de son amante.**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Tu n'as pas assez fait de mal comme ça, connard ?! s'écria la jeune femme au fort caractère, ne cachant même plus sa propre colère. Et pour ta gouverne, elle n'est pas ici.**

Sasuke, une fois de plus, ne releva pas l'insulte, sondant pour la première fois l'amie de la serveuse. À en juger les traits rageurs de la jeune femme, il n'en tirerait pas grand-chose.

— **Laisse-moi vérifier par moi-même dans ce cas, tu permets ?**

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse que déjà il forçait le passage, plaquant avec force Temari contre le mur du couloir. Il ne fit pas cas de ses cris, lui demandant d'arrêter et de sortir de chez elle. Il ne se privait pas pour ouvrir toutes les portes, à la recherche de sa femme.

— **Tu peux chercher autant de fois que tu veux, elle n'est pas là ! Je ne sais pas où elle est et même si je le savais, je ne t'aurai rien dis ! pestiféra Temari, la haine se lisant dans ses yeux, rentrant dans le bureau de Shikamaru dans lequel Sasuke venait d'arriver pour tout vérifier. Maintenant, tu dégages de chez moi ou j'appelle les flics ! C'est clair ?!**

Il obtempéra, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait capable de les appeler. Et avoir des problèmes avec les forces de l'ordre ne l'arrangerait en rien. Il se devait d'être impeccable, blanc comme neige s'il souhaitait gravir les échelons comme prévu. C'est donc en vissant son regard noir dans celui vert sapin de la jeune femme que Sasuke prit la direction de la sortie.

— **Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu la poursuis comme ça ? Et trouve une bonne raison à ton comportement de taré, espèce de salopard !**

Elle lui avait posé la question avec mépris, voulant savoir pourquoi il cherchait Sakura avec autant d'ardeur. Mebuki, avant l'arrivée de Sasuke, l'avait appelé lui demandant des nouvelles de sa fille, lui apprenant la venue étrange du jeune étudiant chez elle. Shikamaru lui avait même envoyé un SMS, la mettant en garde contre l'Uchiha qui recherchait son employée. Et maintenant, il débarquait vraiment chez elle et son amant, forçant le passage comme un fou.

 **« Ce type est complètement barge... Sakura, que peux-tu lui trouver sincèrement ? Je ne te comprends pas.» pensait-elle.**

Uchiha se retourna vers elle, une fois sur le perron de son entrée. Son regard pétillait d'une aura malsaine, un sourire loin d'être angélique imprimé sur son magnifique visage.

— **J'aime avoir près de moi ce qui m'appartient. Sakura est la femme que j'aime après tout, non ? Je suis en droit de la réclamer que je sache.**

Il parlait de son amie comme d'un morceau de viande ou un objet dont il pouvait s'approprier quand bon lui semblait. C'était vraiment de l'amour ça ? C'est devant son air bouche bée qu'il prit la direction des ascenseurs sans prendre la peine de la saluer ou de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois dedans, son sourire s'effaça, reprenant un air mauvais. En attendant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussé, il entreprit d'envoyer un message à Naruto, espérant peut-être qu'elle aurait trouvé refuge chez lui cette fois-ci. Il était la seule personne, encore en contact et proche d'elle, qui avait une chance de lui ouvrir ses portes. Mais à bien y réfléchir, non, elle ne pouvait pas y être. Naruto semblait se soucier du retard de Sakura l'autre soir. Si vraiment elle avait été chez lui, il n'aurait rien dit, sauf si c'était pour cacher le fait qu'elle s'était échappée chez le blond. Mais dans le doute, il préférait s'en assurer. Une fois sortit de l'ascenseur, il prit la direction de sa voiture d'un pas rapide, voulant rentrer chez lui pour essayer de contacter plus tranquillement sa petite-amie.

Pire que furieux, il pénétra dans l'appartement, jetant ses clés sur la commode de l'entrée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures que déjà son portable était collé à son oreille, attendant que la tonalité cesse et que la voix de son interlocutrice intervienne.

— **Décroche... Putain, vas-y, décroche bordel...**

Il respirait bruyamment, tentant vainement de se calmer. Il la maudissait de le mettre dans cet état. Jamais il n'aurait dû la laisser partir. Jamais.

— **Bonjour, la personne que vous essayez de joindre n'est pas disp...**

La messagerie automatique. Il avait raccroché avant la fin de la phrase. Un SMS... Il allait essayer de la joindre comme ça.

 _« Salut bébé..._

 _Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. Je suis inquiet par ton silence. Tu n'es toujours pas là. Tu es où ? S'il te plaît, rappel-moi ou juste... réponds. J't'en pris. Je t'aime. »_

Voilà, ça ferait l'affaire.

— **Si tu réponds, je baisse d'un quart ce que j'avais prévu pour te punir. Si tu ne réponds pas, en plus de te le faire regretter j'irais voir ailleurs, comme la dernière fois et ça, ce sera uniquement de ta faute.**

Il ne pouvait pas attendre la fin de la semaine comme c'était prévu, c'était juste impossible. Il avait trop laissé passer de choses, il devait reprendre le contrôle sur son couple. Depuis des années il parvenait à ce qu'il voulait. Si elle était chez quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas... Si elle songeait ne serait-ce qu'à le quitter, il la tuerait. Il était le seul à pouvoir la faire pleurer, l'humilier, la rabaisser, la blesser. Et non pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

Son smartphone se mit alors à vibrer. C'est avec empressement, s'attendant à ce que l'Haruno lui ai enfin répondue, qu'il ouvrit le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir. Peine perdu. C'était son meilleur ami. L'Uzumaki avait répondu à son message écrit dans l'ascenseur, en lui indiquant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas revu Sakura depuis un moment et qu'il s'inquiétait aussi lui demandant ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Mais Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, pestant toujours contre son amante.

Et plus les minutes passaient, plus il perdait patience. Elle avait oublié de désactiver la notification « lu » de ses messages. Vicieusement, il repris son smartphone pour vérifier si elle l'avait effectivement « lu ». Entre satisfaction et mécontentement, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait bien vu son SMS, mais... Elle n'y avait toujours pas répondu.

Mue d'une nouvelle rage, il entreprit de nouveau un appel. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde.

— **Allez, réponds Sakura... Ne fait pas ça, ne m'ignore pas, t'as besoin de moi je le sais. Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?!**

Rien, toujours rien. Son bras avait rencontré un vase qui avait finit son chemin sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable. Il continua, balançant tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à sa disposition. Il rappela encore une fois, encore deux fois, encore trois fois... Toujours la même chose : la messagerie automatique.

Il devait la faire revenir à lui et pour ça, il devait la faire revenir d'elle même, plus amoureuse et inquiètes que jamais. Oui, il devait le faire. Jamais il n'avait eu peur du danger. Jamais encore il n'avait redouté prendre des risques. S'il devait faire ça pour que l'Haruno le rejoigne, le suppliant de lui pardonner pour qu'enfin il la maintienne entre ses bras, alors oui, il était prêt à ça.

— **C'est ta dernière chance, Bébé. Je n'hésiterais pas sinon, à user des grands moyens.**

Mais comment ? Les médicaments ? Trop simple. Par pendaison ? Il craignait que cela ne le tue vraiment. Par arme à feu ? Il en possédait une, mais peut-être que cela serait moins crédible le temps qu'elle arrive. Non... Il avait trouvé bien mieux. Son regard onyx déviait déjà vers la baie vitrée. Oh oui, cette baie vitrée avait une certaine histoire. C'est là qu'il avait commencé à lui faire prendre goût à ses fantasmes. Là où il l'avait vraiment marqué comme étant son jouet, son pantin dont il tirait les ficelles. Cette grande fenêtre s'ouvrait, une balustrade empêchant qui que ce soit de tomber. Et s'il feignait de vouloir sauter et tomber ? Elle viendrait à coup sûr et là il pourrait jouer ce qu'il savait parfaitement faire : la comédie.

Plus que décidé, il entreprit de nouveau un appel. La tonalité continuait jusqu'à la messagerie automatique. Elle avait passé sa chance et sans crainte, il dit à son adresse, prenant sa voix la plus désespérée possible.

 _«Bébé, je suis déçu. Tellement déçu. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me répondes. Tu n'étais pas là hier... Je t'ai attendu, désespérément. Tu me manques tu sais ça ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au restaurant ce midi aussi, alors je me suis inquiété. Jusqu'à ce que je sache que tu n'étais même pas chez tes parents. Où es-tu ? Tu sais que c'est mal ce que tu as fais ? Tu me laisses seul alors que moi je crève d'amour pour toi. Pourquoi être aussi égoïste ? Ce n'était pas bon ce qu'il y avait entre nous ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et tu le sais... Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps sans te voir, t'embrasser, te toucher. Notre accord est passé, souviens-toi... Une semaine. J'avais tellement hâte de te revoir hier mais toi, tu me fuis. Je serais prêt à te retrouver et remuer terre et mer pour te ramener. Mais à quoi bon finalement... Tu m'as menti. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus continuer. Une vie sans toi, c'est comme vivre sans pouvoir respirer pleinement. Autant que je mette fin à ma misérable vie. Je fixe ce point où je t'es soufflé pour la première fois que tu étais la femme de ma vie, tu t'en souviens ? Peut-être qu'en bas, ils ouvrirons grand leurs bras pour m'accueillir, chose que toi tu ne veux plus faire. Car après tout, sans toi je ne suis plus rien. Alors pour ça, je te dis adieu. »_

Au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, un sanglot déchirant retentissait accompagné d'un bruit horrible fracassant le sol.

* * *

Bah les gars, je peux vous dire que Sweety (ma bêta) et moi on en a chier de ce chapitre ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit un aussi long chapitre (en dehors des OS). Vingt pu***n de pages ! Je peux vous dire que ma chère Bêta n'en pouvait plus ! Ahah ! Je peux grandement la remercier pour le travail admirable qu'elle a fait sur ce chapitre. Elle s'investit autant que moi dessus. Alors un GRAND MERCI à toi

Bon, alors ? Oh là là, je peux vous dire que j'ai hâte d'avoir votre ressentit ! Après plus de trois mois sans suite, je peux vous avouer que je redoutait l'écriture de ce chapitre même si je savais que celui-ci serait exclusivement centré sur Sasuke. Bah écrire sur le PdV d'un PN, c'est loin d'être évident. Ce sont des lunatiques puissance mille ces gens là ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'avoue qu'en me relisant, le chapitre est long... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas tellement de nouveauté que ça.

Alors oui, Sasuke a été voir ailleurs... Les PN sont aussi "connus" pour ne pas être très très fidèles à leur victimes... Triste quoi ! Sasuke montre dans ce chapitre plusieurs facettes d'un PN. Et je peux vous dire qu'on ne rigole pas avec eux ! Oh non ! J'espère que vous vous êtes retrouvés dans ce mélange de sentiments. Les plus récurrents sont ceux-là :

\- Possessivité

\- Jalousie

\- Maniaque du contrôle

\- Méprisant

\- Cruel

\- Colérique

\- Sûr de lui

Et pourtant, un PN, au fond de lui (très très au fond hein !), est loin d'avoir confiance en lui C'est pour ça qu'il transpose sa colère, sa haine et sa cruauté sur des victimes ayant eut la joie de vivre etc, ne souhaitant qu'une chose ; détruire leur sourire. Cruel !

Je tenais aussi à préciser une chose ; Les scènes abordant des ébats sexuels avec Sasuke, malgré la violence et/ou la vulgarité des propos, ce dernier ne viol pas à proprement parlé. Un PN à une sexualité déviante ! Rappelons-le. Donc loin d'être "normal" pour nous, avec des penchants SM voir BDSM. On a l'impression que la victime n'aime pas ça, mais enfaîte, si. Malgré tout, les femmes qui entretiennent une relation malheureusement malsaine avec un PN, cautionne d'une certaine manière les actes et en prennent un certain plaisir. Elles sont donc complices d'une certaine manière et Sasuke joue de ça. Il "torture" et "exige" mais tout en étant légal... C'est pour cela qu'on peut parler d'humiliation dans un sens et de remord chez les victimes. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez où je veux en venir... ? Enfin, si vous avez plus de questions sur le sujet, n'hésitez pas, je suis très ouverte d'esprit ! Vous l'aurez remarqué je pense.

Pour vous retrouver dans la définition d'un PN, voici une liste de leur comportement avant la mise en couple avec sa victime ou au début de la relation et l'après... Quand il montre son véritable visage avent de malheureusement retomber dans l'avant pour attendrir et endormie sa victime. En bref, la liste parle d'elle même... Attention, un PN n'est pas tous ça à la fois non plus ! Il n'est pas obligatoirement timide par exemple. Ce sont, disons, des critères de caractère que l'ont retrouvent souvent chez les PN, point. Et aussi, il peut un jour (par exemple) être possessif et jaloux et le lendemain être indifférent et froid. Et ces caractéristiques ne sont qu'à l'encontre de leur victime et non pas de l'entourage ou des inconnus!

 **Avant** : Calme, Compréhensif, Discret, Doux, Fragile, Généreux, Modéré, Poli, Sensible, Serviable, Souriant, Timide, Vulnérable.

 **Après** : Calculateur, Colérique, Distant, Égoïste, Froid, Glacial, Grinçant, Hostile, Humiliant, Indifférent, Insatisfait, Insensible, Intransigeant, Jaloux, Méprisant, Moralisateur, Narcissique, Orgueilleux, Paranoïaque, Pingre, Piquant, Plaintif, Possessif, Profiteur, Rigide, Sarcastique, Susceptible.

Bon bah, vous avez compris ? La liste parle d'elle-même !

Bref... Je ne veux pas faire une note d'auteur trop longue, alors si vous avez une quelconque question concernant le comportement des PN ou sur la fan fiction, n'hésitez pas ! Je répondrais avec plaisir. Je rappelle que je ne suis ni psy', ni médecin et que le sujet du PN peut me faire défaut, dans le sens ou je peux faire des erreurs sur le sujet etc. J'essaie de me renseigner un maximum avant chaque écriture de chapitre et j'espère que pour le moment, je retranscrit assez bien la psychologie du PN.

En espérant de tout cœur vous revoir pour le chapitre quatre !

Bisous, bisous mes petits Kiwii ,

Idril ~


End file.
